My Princess
by Hime Heartfilia
Summary: 'Love is blind' Ini memang terjadi di antara mereka... Hubungan dan Ikatan Rumit yang terjalin... Haruskah mereka melepaskan atau memperjuangkan. . Sasuke Hinata Itachi Sakura.. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

Ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menemukan cinta pertamaku ketika berusia 5 tahun. Hari itu adalah musim semi di saat aku bertemu dirinya. Saat itu masih terlalu kecil bagiku untuk mengenal arti cinta dan menyukai seseorang seperti itulah kata kakak laki-laki ku Uchiha Itachi.

Aku terlahir oleh banyak kelebihan dan di keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Bisnis Keluarga Uchiha bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan, otomotif, electronic dan travel and akomodasi.

Hari itu adalah musim semi di Tokyo. Bunga-bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran dan cuaca yang masih sejuk karena baru pergantian musim. Kakak laki-laki ku Itachi yang saat itu berusia 9 tahun mengajakku pergi ke sebuah toko kue. Pertemuan itu pun seolah telah ditakdirkan.

Aku dan Itachi sedang duduk dalam toko kue yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo sambil menunggu pesanan-pesanan kami. Bunyi suara lonceng di pintu tanda ada tamu datang. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan tamu-tamu yang datang yang jelas tamu yang datang termasuk golongan orang berada mengingat harga kue di toko ini cukup mahal. Kali ini seolah terhipnotis aku melihat sesosok gadis kecil dan wanita dewasa masuk ke dalam toko.

Seperti sudah ditakdirkan, aku bertemu dia yang mengenakan balutan dress musim semi berwarna pink dengan bordiran bunga sakura di ujung dressnya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam ujung celana seorang wanita yang sudah berumur namun masih terlihat cantik. Mungkin itu Ibunya karena ciri-ciri mereka sungguh mirip. Rambut berwarna indigo dan mata yang berwarna lavender. Hanya saja gadis yang menarik perhatianku ini masih berambut pendek.

Mataku tidak berhenti melirik setiap gerakannya. Sepertinya dia itu pemalu. Pipinya yang gembul dan kulitnya putih tanpa noda sungguh menambah penasaranku untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Itachi sepertinya menyadari tingkah anehku dan mencari sosok objek yang menjadi perhatianku.

"Hei Otouto.. Gadis kecil itu sangat manis bukan?" Itachi tersenyum menggoda dan membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku hanya mengalihkan wajahku yang memerah karena malu namun, Itachi sepertinya masih ingin menggodaku.

"Anak kecil sepertimu belum saatnya mengenal apa namanya jatuh cinta." Itachi menyentuh keningku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aw.. Kamu berisik Nii-san." Aku hanya memegangi keningku yang sakit akibat sentilan Itachi.

"Tapi... Dia itu gadis yang manis bukan.. dan sepertinya dia pemalu.." Itachi sepertinya tertarik dan melihat gerak gerik gadis itu.

Sepertinya gadis kecil itu menyadari kami melihatnya. Saat itu aku bertatap mata dengannya. Seolah aku merasakan angin sejuk di bagian hatiku, begitu tenang dan damai. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke Wanita dewasa di sampingnya. Melihat senyumnya wajahku memerah.

"Senyumnya sangat manis seperti malaikat.." Itachi sepertinya masih melihat gadis kecil itu lekat-lekat sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan "..kira-kira namanya siapa ya..?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku sepertinya setuju dengan perkataan Itachi. Senyumnya memang memikat dan seperti malaikat. Tiba-tiba aku melihat dia menghampiri meja kami dan membawakan 2 buah permen berbentuk tomat.

"Ini untuk Nii-chan.." tangan mungilnya menyerahkan 2 buah permen berbentuk tomat kepadaku dan kemudian dia tersenyum. Suaranya yang merdu sungguh menenangkanku.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi.. Otou-chan sudah menunggu kita.." Wanita dewasa itu memanggil namanya dan gadis itu pun segera menghampiri wanita itu.

"Jadi namanya Hinata.. Nama yang sungguh manis, semanis orangnya." Itachi kemudian senyum penuh arti ke arahku.

Aku masih bengong dan melihat 2 buah permen di tanganku kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi lagi. Itachi hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat diriku yang bertingkah aneh.

"Ah.. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih." Aku langsung menggenggam 2 permen itu dan berlari keluar toko.

Saat di luar toko aku tidak bisa menemukannya lagi. Mobil yang dia tumpangi sepertinya sudah pergi. Aku tetap mencari ke sekeliling toko berharap bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih tetapi sepertinya dia memang sudah pergi. Satu hal yang aku tau saat itu.. Hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya..

Semenjak kejadian itu aku selalu berharap Kami Sama mau mempertemukan kami kembali. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku selalu mengingat senyumnya dan suaranya. Mungkin memang aku sudah jatuh cinta pada dirinya saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Aku terus mencari sosok dirinya dengan bantuan Itachi. Dia juga terlihat tidak keberatan membantuku, meskipun dia selalu menggodaku di hadapan Otousan dan Okaasan.

.

.

.

Kini usiaku telah 19 tahun dan aku masih belum menemukan sosoknya maupun identitas dirinya. Sedangkan yang memiliki nama Hinata sangat banyak di Jepang, tidak mungkin aku menghampiri mereka satu per satu. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah karena pencarianku masih belum berhasil. Itachi juga semakin sibuk dengan urusan bisnis milik keluarga jadi aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuannya lagi.

Setelah melewati ulang tahun ke 19 aku menemukan seorang pacar. Bagiku dia cukup manis dan cantik. Dia menjadi perhatian para kaum adam saat masih sekolah. Namanya Haruno Sakura, meskipun keluarganya tidak sekaya dengan keluargaku, tetapi Otousan dan Okaasan sepertinya tidak keberatan aku menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Kami kini sama-sama kuliah di Todai dengan jurusan berbeda. Sakura memiliki cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter jadi dia melanjutkan ke fakultas kedokteran, sedangkan aku yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga memilih fakultas ekonomi.

Aku menerima cinta Sakura karena kegigihannya mendapatkan perhatianku. Dia juga sangat perhatian sekali dan baik. Meskipun aku menerima cinta Sakura , entah kenapa aku seperti merasa bersalah. Satu sisi aku masih mengharapkan gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata dan itu juga berarti aku tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Sakura. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku tetapi aku seperti mempermainkan perasaan Sakura. Maafkan lah aku Kami Sama.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah musim gugur. Keluargaku mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di hotel milik keluarga. Pesta ini untuk menyambut rekan bisnis Uchiha yang sudah berjasa banyak, jika aku tidak salah namanya Hyuuga. Aku sebenarnya malas, tetapi berhubung aku juga merupakan calon penerus maka aku harus mengenalkan diriku kepada rekan-rekan bisnis yang membantu bisnis Uchiha.

Aku melihat Otousan dan Okaasan yang tersenyum menyambut para tamu. Itachi juga sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu rekan bisnis. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk menikmati pemandangan yang membosankan ini.

"Kenapa kamu duduk disini, bocah..?" Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"kau rupanya.." Aku hanya menatap malas sahabatku yang berambut merah dengan tattoo bertuliskan _ai _pada kepalanya.

"Kamu berharap siapa?" lanjut Gaara sambil memainkan wine dalam gelasnya.

"..."

"Mana Sakura?" Gaara masih enggan meminum winenya.

Aku hanya menaikkan alisku dan menatapnya yang masih memainkan wine dalam gelas "Aku tidak akan mengajaknya ke acara membosankan ini."

"Aku dengar tamu kehormatan malam ini adalah Hyuuga. Mereka belum tiba?" Gaara berbicara dengan datar dan mencium bau wine dalam gelasnya.

"Hn." Aku hanya menjawab malas.

"Sasuke, Itachi.. Kesini.." Otousan memanggil kami sepertinya tamu kehormatan malam ini sudah tiba. Aku melangkah dengan sedikit malas dan terlihat senyuman datar dari wajah Gaara.

"Bocah tetaplah bocah." Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Gaara. Harus ku akui dia adalah salah satu sahabtku yang cukup menyebalkan. Untung yang paling berisik tidak hadir malam ini karena diare.

Kini aku berdiri di samping Itachi. Aku dapat meilhat seorang pria paruh baya turun dari mobil mewahnya. Saat turun dia membenarkan blazer hitamnya. Umurnya seperti tidak jauh dari Otousan hanya saja rambutnya yang panjang dan terikat rendah dengan rapi. Tidak lama keluar seorang pria lagi, bisa dipastikan umurnya hampir sama dengan Itachi dan rambutnya mirip seperti pria pertama. Kemudian yang terakhir keluar dari mobil membuatku mengingat masa kecilku kembali.

Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna indigo atau hitam atau mungkin biru tua karena cahaya diluar hotel tidak terlalu bagus dan dia mengenakan dress berwarna putih Chiffon bermodel v-neck dengan bagian depan dressnya pendek diatas lutut sedangkan bagian belakangnya panjang.

Saat melihat dirinya jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada cinta pertamaku yang aku cari selama ini. Aku melihat dia menggandeng salah satu lengan pria yang berumur seperti Itachi dan mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam hotel.

Otousan dan Okaasan menyambut mereka dengan bahagia.

"Perkenalkan Hiashi.. Mereka berdua adalah putraku, Itachi dan Sasuke." Otousan bangga memperkenalkan kami kepada pria yang umurnya mirip Otousan, namanya Hyuuga Hiashi. Kami pun saling menjabat tangan.

"Perkenalkan juga, Mereka adalah Putra dan Putriku, Neji dan Hinata. Sebenarnya masih ada seorang lagi tapi dia tidak bisa hadir malam ini.."

Mendengar nama Hinata aku merasa memang dialah gadis kecil sang malaikatku. Matanya memang berwarna lavender dan rambutnya memang berwarna indigo hanya saja sudah panjang. Aku melihat Itachi yang kini tersenyum penuh arti.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis dan Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya..

"Apa kamu tidak merasa lelah Hiashi?" Otousan dan Okaasan kemudian mengajak Hiashi untuk menuju meja makan dan berbincang-bincang. Aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka yang sudah jalan jauh.

"Kamu masih ingat pada kami Hinata?" Itachi memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan berusaha berpikir.

"Ah.. Mungkin kamu lupa, kami adalah orang yang kamu berikan 2 buah permen berbentuk tomat di toko kue saat kamu masih kecil." Itachi memberikan clue kepada Hinata dan sepertinya Hinata mengingat sesuatu dari memori masa kecilnya.

Hinata pun tersenyum malu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Neji,, Kesini nak.." Sepertinya Hiashi memanggil Neji untuk menghampiri mereka. Neji hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya Hime." Neji tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata dan Hinata pun membalas senyumnya dan melepas gandengannya.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit tidak suka melihat adegan di depan ini. Apa mungkin aku cemburu karena kedekatan Hinata dan neji? Tapi mereka kan kakak adik.. Ah,.. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka pemandangan ini. Sesaat aku melupakan Sakura.

"Jadi selama ini kamu tinggal dimana?" Itachi mengambil alih pembicaraan dan menampilkan senyum yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan.

"A-Aku tinggal di London sejak usia 4 tahun.." Hinata terlihat gugup sehingga kata-katanya menjadi terbata-bata. Tetapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum. Memang dia adalah Hinata si gadis kecil itu, tetap saja pemalu.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang masih terlihat pemalu dan dia melihatku kemudian ikut tersenyum. Aku yang melihat dia tersenyum hanya memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain agar dia dan Itachi tidak melihat wajahku mulai memerah.

"Akhirnya sang malaikat sudah ditemukan ya, Otouto.." Bisik Itachi dan semakin membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"U-Urusai." Aku pun menjadi gugup karena godaan Itachi dan Itachi sepertinya menikmati hal ini dan dia tertawa pelan dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Sepertinya Itachi menghampiri Otousan.

"Jadi namamu Sasuke?" Hinata mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dan juga tersenyum malu.

"Hn." Aku membalas uluran tangan Hinata. Kenapa aku tetap sok keren di depannya.. Arghhhh.. Batin Sasuke bergejolak melawan warisan Uchiha yang selalu stay cool.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli, sepertinya dia tidak marah karena sikapku yang memang selalu irit kata. T..T

"Bolehkan kamu mengajakku berkeliling Sasuke kun..?" Aku sungguh senang Hinata mengajakku berkeliling dan dia memanggilku dengan _suffix _kun. Entah kenapa aku merasa malam ini aku adalah pria paling bahagia. Takdir mempertemukan kami kembali.

"Baiklah." Tanpa aba-aba Hinata menggenggam tanganku. Aku sedikit terkejut dan untungnya karena warisan Uchiha yang selalu stay cool aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang sedang bahagia.

_Tanpa disadari, Sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata dan Sasuke ditengah kerumunan dan tersenyum datar._

"Kau temukan juga malaikatmu, bocah." Kemudian dia meminum wine dalam gelasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ini adalah Fanfict ke dua...**

**Semoga kalian semua tetap menikmatinya..**

**Ide ini keluar begitu saja di otak.. hahaa**

**Kan mubazir kalo ga di buat.. ;p**

**Hasilnya memang masih gajebo...**

**Pairing antara : Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi dan Sakura.**

**Masih belum terlalu jelas sih..**

**Karakter lain menyusul...**

**Ide uda ada di otak..**

**Cerita akan berlanjut begitupun yang Enchanted.**

**Mohon Review, masukan, Kritik dan saran... ;p**

**maaf ya penulisan masih abal-abal.**

**mungkin nanti Hime akan masukan beberapa lyric lagu yang mendukung.. ;p**

**Arigatou Minna.. m(-.-)m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

Ini berdasarkan sudut pandang normal

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Song**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dalam hotel masih terlihat ramai, meskipun sudah beberapa orang pamit pulang. Di meja makan panjang yang sudah disediakan oleh hotel duduk keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Mereka masih menikmati hidangan penutup dan berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi kamu akan tinggal berapa hari, Hiashi?" ini Fugaku.

"Besok aku dan Neji akan kembali ke New York." Hiashi menjawab dengan tenang.

"Hinata?" Mikoto menyela.

"Dia akan tinggal di apartemen yang sudah aku siapkan. Dia akan kuliah disini, di Todai. Bukankah Itachi dan Sasuke kuliah di sana?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa anak gadis tinggal sendirian di apartemen.. Lebih baik Hinata tinggal bersama kami.. Aku tidak keberatan kok.. Aku juga ingin ada anak perempuan di rumah." Mikoto terlihat antusias untuk membujuk Hiashi agar Hinata diijinkan tinggal bersama mereka.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengar Mikoto memohon seperti itu sangat senang. Mereka berharap Hiashi mau mengabulkannya.

"Semua terserah Hinata." Hiashi kemudian menatap Hinata yang sedang asik makan _zenzai_.

"Hinata mau kan tinggal bersama kami... ya.. ya..." Mikoto memberikan puppy eyesnya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang tidak pandai menolak hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hore.. Nanti semua keperluan Hinata biar aku yang mengurusnya." Mikoto terlihat sangat bersemangat karena Hinata bersedia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Fugaku hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakuan istrinya.

Sasuke dan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis tetapi hati mereka sangat senang. Hinata dan Hiashi hanya tersenyum dan Neji masih terlihat tenang. Malam itu sepertinya memang menjadi malam bahagia untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hinata ini kamarmu.." Mikoto menunjukan kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai 2.

"Sebelah kamar kamu milik Itachi dan di ujung milik Sasuke.." Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Mulai hari ini panggil aku Okaasan ya.. Aku sangat ingin punya anak perempuan, kamu tau kan betapa menyebalkan anak laki-laki di rumah ini. Mereka tidak bisa Okaasan ajak shopping." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan bercerita panjang lebar. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah Mikoto.

"Arigatou O-Okaasan.." Hinata masih terlihat gugup memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan Okaasan.

"Mulai sekarang kamu harus membiasakan dirimu.. Okaasan sangat senang memiliki anak perempuan cantik sepertimu." Mikoto membelai pelan wajah Hinata yang tengah bersemu merah karena ucapan Mikoto.

"Istirahatlah.. Kamu pasti lelah.." Mikoto pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan menutup pintunya.

Hinata kini berada di dalam kediaman Uchiha. Kamar yang disediakan untuk dirinya sangat besar dan berwarna putih cream. Hinata membuka lemari pakaiannya dan terlihat semua bajunya telah tersusun rapi. Hinata sebenarnya merasa asing tetapi dia harus membiasakan dirinya. Hinata pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berada di kamarnya dan sepertinya Sasuke sudah membersihkan dirinya. Sasuke meraih HP nya di atas meja. Terdapat 1 SMS.

**From : Sakura**

**Sasuke kun, hubungi aku jika sudah pulang nanti. ^^**

Sasuke tidak langsung menghubungi Sakura. Sasuke kini sedang merasa senang karena dia sudah bertemu dengan gadis malaikatnya terlebih lagi mereka kini tinggal satu atap. Rasa cinta itu kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata bagaikan narkoba bagi Sasuke. Dia ingin memiliki Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan Sakura. Dia akan merasa bersalah jika memutuskan Sakura begitu saja. Apalagi hubungan mereka hampir berjalan 1 tahun tetapi hati Sasuke tidak bisa di bohongi. Kini hanya Hinata yang memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Sasuke memencet nomor Sakura dan meneleponnya.

"_Moshi moshi..." _Terdengar suara Sakura yang senang karena Sasuke sudah menelepon.

"Hn."

"_Bagaimana harimu Sasuke kun?"_

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menjawab malas tetapi dia mendengar kekasihnya tertawa geli. Sakura sepertinya tau jawabannya. Sasuke pasti merasa bosan dengan pesta itu, padahal Sakura salah besar.

"_Sebaiknya kamu istirahat sekarang.. Besok Otousan ingin kamu ke rumah.. Kamu bisa kan Sasuke kun?"_

"Akan aku usahakan."

"_Baiklah... Oyasumi Sasuke Kun.."_

"Oyasumi.." Sasuke pun mematikan teleponnya dan meletakkan Hpnya di atas meja. Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan tamu specialnya hari ini.

.

.

Hinata yang baru selesai mandi keluar dengan memakai kimono mandi dan rambutnya terikat pony tail. Hinata mendengar seseorang mengetok pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Sa-Sasuke Kun.." Hinata sedikit kaget dengan tamunya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kamu baru selesai mandi?" Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang Hinata.

"Hn." Hinata sedikit canggung dengan hal ini. Wajahnya pun mulai merona.

Sasuke sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan dan terlihat seksy dengan kimono mandinya. Untung Sasuke tidak mimisan.

"Mulai besok kamu pergi kuliah denganku, begitupun saat kamu pulang.. Kamu harus menungguku.." Sasuke menatap vas bunga yang sudah berisi bunga baru. Dia sepertinya tidak tahan jika harus menatap Hinata lama-lama.

"Eh..?!" Hinata masih belum mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang kamu adalah tanggung jawab keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang Hinata dan sudah berdiri disamping Hinata. Sasuke memainkan rambut Hinata dan membuat pipi Hinata menjadi merona.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Hinata menuju kamar nya sendiri. Hinata masih berdiri tegak, dia masih terlihat shock atas perlakuan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi hari masih mengawali musim gugur di Tokyo. Hinata sepertinya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak meskipun dia sudah mengkunci pintunya. Dia terbangun di waktu masih gelap dimana sang Surya masih enggan menampakkan diri. Dia segera pergi mandi untuk mendapatkan kesegaran penuh di pagi hari.

Hinata menghampiri dapur keluarga Uchiha, disana dia melihat para pelayan Uchiha dan Mikoto sudah sibuk memasak.

"O-Ohayou Okaasan.." Hinata terlihat masih gugup berada di lingkungan Uchiha.

"Ah.. Ohayou Hinata-Chan.." Mikoto menghentikan aksi memasaknya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Pagi ini kamu cantik sekali sayang.." Mikoto membelai pelan helaian rambut Hinata dan membuat Hinata malu.

"Arigatou Okaasan.." Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya dan Mikoto pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu bangun pagi sekali Hina-Chan..?" Mikoto terlihat khawatir, mungkinkah Hinata tidak bisa tidur?

"Aku selalu bangun jam segini.." Hinata berpikir sejenak.. "Okaasan.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm?" Mikoto masih membelai rambut Hinata. Terlihat Mikoto sungguh menginginkan anak perempuan.

"Bo-Bolehkan aku ikut membantu memasak?" Hinata terlihat malu-malu dan memainkan jarinya.

"Tentu saja... Ayo kita buat sarapan bersama.." Mikoto terlihat antusias sekali dan dia sepertinya gemas dengan Hinata. Mikoto pun menarik tangan Hinata menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa mereka berkutak kutik di dapur selama 3 jam lamanya. Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Cahaya matahari sudah masuk melalui jendela besar di rumah Uchiha. Cahayanya memberikan kehangatan di pagi hari.

"Ohayou Okaasan." Sapa Sasuke yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou Sasuke.." Mikoto tersenyum menyambut sapaan Sasuke sambil meletakkan makanan yang sudah di buat.

"Ohayou Okaasan." Itachi rupanya sudah siap untuk bekerja dan dia pun duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ohayou Itachi." Mikoto tersenyum lembut menyambut ke dua putranya.

"Mana Otousan dan Hinata?" Sasuke belum melihat Ayahnya dan Hinata di meja makan.

"Otousan sedang siap-siap sepertinya, kalau Hinata sedang di dapur." Mikoto masih menyusun piring-piring di meja makan. Meskipun mereka memiliki banyak pelayan tetapi Mikoto lebih memilih mengurus sendiri untuk bagian ini. Hitung-hitung olahraga kecil, pikir Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya mendengar Hinata berada di dapur. Mikoto yang menyadari Sasuke yang bingung dia tersenyum simpul.

"Hinata bangun pagi sekali dan dia membantu Okaasan untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi.. Lihatlah menu-menu ini, dia sendiri yang membuatnya." Mata Mikoto terlihat berbinar-binar karena merasa sangat senang.

"Ohayou." Fugaku sepertinya sudah selesai dan ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Ohayou Otousan." Sapa Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ohayou sayang.." Mikoto memberikan ciuman di pipi kepada suaminya tercinta. Bagi Itachi dan Sasuke ini sudah hal yang biasa.

"Ehem.. Mana Hinata?" Fugaku belum melihat Hinata.

"Hinata masih ada di dapur, sebentar lagi juga selesai." Reaksi Fugaku seperti Sasuke yang bingung. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Ohayou." Hinata memberikan salam kepada Fugaku, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Duduklah.." Fugaku meminta Istrinya dan Hinata duduk. Mikoto duduk di samping Fugaku dan Hinata duduk disamping Mikoto.

Dimulailah acara sarapan pagi keluarga Uchiha. Mereka memilih diam saat makan.

"Sepertinya rasa makanan hari ini sedikit berbeda.." Hinata menjadi tegang takut Fugaku akan marah jika makanannya tidak enak. Hinata mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Lebih enak dari biasanya." Lanjut Fugaku lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata yang takut akan komentar Ayahnya.

"Benarkah? Hinata yang memasak ini semua sayang." Mikoto terlihat bahagia.

"Sungguh?" Fugaku juga menampilkan senyumannya.

"Arigatou." Hinata merasa tenang dan senang karena makanannya tidak mengecewakan.

Mereka pun kembali makan dan tidak ada yang memulai topik smapai makanannya habis.

"Itachi, Sasuke.. Pulanglah lebih awal pagi ini.. Otousan ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Seru Fugaku sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan napkin.

Itachi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Sasuke memilih untuk diam.

"Baiklah terima kasih untuk makanannya dan aku sekarang harus segera ke kantor dengan Itachi.." Fugaku dan Itachi bangkit dari kursinya. Fugaku memberikan kecupan di pipi Mikoto. Ini juga hal biasa bagi Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hari ini biar Otousan yang menyetir." Fugaku meninggalkan ruang makan bersama Itachi.

"Hai." Jawab Itachi.

.

.

.

Hinata membantu Mikoto untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja makan. Sasuke memilih duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara-acara yang disiarkan.

"Hina-Chan kamu mulai kuliah jam berapa?" Mikoto masih membawa beberapa piring kotor ke dapur untuk dicucikan pelayan.

"Jam 10 Okaasan." Hinata juga membantu membawakan piring-piring kotor.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera berangkat, Okaasan tidak ingin kamu terlambat di hari pertamamu. Biar Okaasan dan pelayan yang membereskannya." Mikoto mengambil piring-piring kotor dari tangan Hinata dan mengantarkannya ke ruang tamu.

"Sasuke.. Cepat antar Hinata ke kampus." Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mematikan Tvnya.

Hinata mengambil tas dan buku-buku yang diperlukan dari kamarnya dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah ada di dalam mobil. Melihat Hinata sudah memasang seatbelt, Sasuke menancap gas mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Hinata hanya melihat keluar jendela dan melihat pemandangan dari kota Tokyo yang sudah ramai dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Sudah lama sejak Hinata meninggalkan Tokyo untuk tinggal di New York.

"Kamu ambil jurusan apa?" Sasuke memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kesenian.." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Menarik." Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ingat pulang nanti tunggu aku. Aku pulang jam 4.."

"Hm.." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kembali.

Sasuke sungguh jatuh cinta dengan senyuman Hinata. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Hinata kepada siapa pun. Sasuke berpikir mungkin dia harus berpisah dengan Sakura dan menjelaskan semuanya..

"Hey Hinata.. Kamu masih ingat saat dulu kamu memberikan kami permen?" Sasuke penasaran dan menanyakannya lagi, berhubung kemarin Hinata Cuma tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala.

"Tentu saja.." Hinata menepuk ke dua tangannya dan terlihat ceria "Hanya saja.." Lanjutnya agak pelan.

"Hanya saja?" Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat wajah kalian. Semuanya terlalu cepat saat itu.. Gomen.." Hinata menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat mengingat wajah Sasuke dan Itachi saat itu.

Sasuke mungkin sedikit kecewa tapi dia kemudian tersenyum, baginya itu sudah cukup. Sasuke membelai kepala Hinata pelan dan membuat pipi Hinata lagi-lagi merona.

Mobil Sasuke sudah memasuki kawasan parkir di Universitas Todai. Mereka segera turun dari dalam mobil. Hinata dan Sasuke melangkah bersama menuju ruang dosen. Suasana musim gugur sangat terlihat di Todai. Pohon-pohon yang daunnya sudah menguning. Sungguh indah..

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku antar sampai sini?" Sasuke bermaksud untuk menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Hm. Arigatou Sasuke kun." Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata di ruang dosen.

Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dan memohon bantuan untuk ruang kelas jurusan kesenian. Di hari pertama Hinata mendapatkan beberapa teman seperti Tenten, Kiba, Shino dan Sai. Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke karena dia memakai nama Uchiha. Hinata melewati harinya dengan senang dan di kenalkan banyak hal oleh teman-temannya.

Tidak terasa mata kuliah Hinata sudah selesai. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Jadi Hinata harus menunggu Sasuke sampai pukul 4 sore. Hinata lebih memilih perpustakaan kampus untuk menunggu.

Hinata memilih beberapa buku tentang kesenian, baik berunsur musik dan lukisan. Hinata menikmati bacaan yang sudah disajikan di hadapannya. Bacaannya sempat terganggu karena Hpnya berdering. Hinata mengambilnya dari dalam tas dan melihat 1 SMS.

**From : 08470609xxxx**

**Kamu sudah makan siang Hinata?**

Hinata melihat nomor tidak dikenali. 'Siapa ya?' Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

**To : 08470609xxxx**

**Maaf, ini siapa? Aku sudah makan siang ^^**

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Hinata sudah mendapatkan balasan.

.

.

**From : 08470609xxxx**

**Itachi. Baguslah.. ^^**

Hinata tersenyum begitu mengetahui Itachi SMS.

.

.

**To : 08470609xxxx**

**Aku pikir siapa.. Ternyata Nii-san..**

**.**

**.**

**From : 08470609xxxx**

**Kamu harap siapa? Panggil saja Itachi..**

Hinata langsung meng-save nomor Itachi di kontaknya dan SMS balasan datang dengan segera..

.

.

**To : Ita-kun**

**Tidak.. Bolehkah Ita-Kun?**

**.**

**.**

**From : Ita-Kun**

**Tentu saja, Hime.. ^^ Nanti kita lanjutkan bincang-bincang di rumah, Aku sedikit sibuk, Maaf..**

**.**

**.**

**To : Ita-Kun**

**Maaf mengganggumu.. ;( Baiklah ^^**

Hinata tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Itachi, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Hinata pun kembali dengan kegiatan semulanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke kun.. Kamu menunggu lama?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil membaca di taman.

"Tidak." Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Ada apa kamu memanggilku?" Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tangan kekasihnya.

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu." Sasuke hanya memandang datar kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" Terdengar suara kecewa dari Sakura.

"Otousan memintaku untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Dia ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Sasuke masih bicara datar.

"Baiklah jika begitu.. Mungkin lain waktu kamu bisa ke rumahku." Suara Sakura terdengar sedih, tapi dia tidak mungkin memaksakan keehendaknya.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Apa itu?" Terlihat wajah ceria Sakura. Sasuke menjadi tidak tega untuk mengatakan perpisahan.

"Mungkin lain waktu, kita cari waktu yang pas." Sasuke berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Sakura mengandeng mesra tangan Sasuke.

"Pulang nanti kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

"Aku tidak bawa mobil hari ini.."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantar kamu pulang dulu."

"Arigatou Sasuke kun,.."

Sakura terlihat senang karena Sasuke akan mengantarkannya pulang meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa mampir.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu di samping mobil Sasuke. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore tapi Sasuke masih belum muncul. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Hinata masih menjajahkan matanya untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Vaila.. Hinata menangkap Sasuke dan dia tidak sendiri. Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang digandeng mesra oleh seorang wanita cantik. Hinata merasa bersalah karena sudah merusak kencan Sasuke. Harusnya tadi dia langsung pulang naik bus saja.

"Sudah menunggu lama Hinata?" Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Belum." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Siapa dia Sasuke kun?" Tanya gadis di sebelah Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"Dia anak rekan bisnis ayahku. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kenalkan Dia Haruno Sakura." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata membungkukan badannya menunjukan rasa hormatnya kepada Sakura dan tersenyum. "Yoroshiku Sakura-San."

"Yoroshiku Hinata." Sakura pun tersenyum manis. Hinata berpikir Sakura adalah wanita yang cantik dan modis.

Karena Sakura menumpang mobil Sasuke, jadi Hinata akhirnya duduk di kursi penumpang dan Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya enggan membiarkan Hinata duduk di kursi penumpang, tetapi tidak mungkin membuat Sakura marah juga.

Sasuke yang sudah mengantarkan Sakura sampai rumah meminta Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya kembali dan Hinata menurut. Sasuke dan Hinata pun telah sampai di rumah. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tadaima." Sapa Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Okaeri." Balas Mikoto. Itachi dan Fugaku lebih memilih diam.

"Duduklah Sasuke, Hinata." Terdengar suara Fugaku datar dan tegas.

Hinata dan Sasuke pun duduk di samping Itachi.

"Begini.. Aku, istriku dan Hiashi ayah Hinata sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama.." Fugaku memberi jeda. "Kami ingin Kalian berdua menjadi tunangan Hinata, tetapi karena Sasuke sudah memiliki pacar maka diputuskan Itachi yang akan menjadi tunangan Hinata."

Itachi, Sasuke dan Hinata sungguh kaget dengan pengumuman yang baru dilontarkan oleh Fugaku. Hinata merasa bingung, dia belum mengenal Itachi terlalu baik. Apa mungkin Itachi akan menyukai dirinya. Semua diluar kendali.

Itachi sebenarnya kaget mendengar ucapan ayahnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak. Ucapan ayahnya itu bagaikan titah yang tidak bisa ditolak. Tetapi sebenarnya Itachi senang karena Hinata menjadi tunangannya. Mungkin Itachi juga jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

Sasuke paling shock. Jika dia ingin berteriak pasti dia sudah berteriak kemudian membawa Hinata pergi jauh. Harusnya Sasuke menunggu dan tidak menerima cinta Sakura. Sasuke merasa sesak. Dia tidak ingin menyerahkan Hinata kepada siapapun termasuk kakaknya. Dia akan membuat Hinata memilih dirinya.

Ketiga pemuda pemudi ini terlihat sedang bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dalam hati tentu saja Mikoto sangat senang akan mempunyai seorang menantu yang manis seperti Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata kini memilih berada di dalam kamar setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Hinata terlihat gusar dan bingung. Kenapa ada acara menjodohkan segala.. Mungkinkah semua demi bisnis keluarga? Hinata pun belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta karena Neji yang selalu over protectiv. Hinata hanya menatap langit malam yang cerah. Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara gitar. Begitu indah dan begitu dekat.

Hinata keluar kamarnya dan mencari asal dari suara gitar itu. Suaranya berasal dari dalam kamar Itachi. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Itachi dan ternyata tidak di kunci. Hinata bisa melihat Itachi yang sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya dan memegang gitar.

"Masuklah.." Itachi menyadari Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Hinata pun memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi. Sekilas kamar Itachi tidak berbeda dengan kamar Hinata hanya jauh lebih besar dan terdapat banyak buku dalam rak bukunya. Cat dinding kamar Itachi berwarna Putih semua.

"Duduklah." Itachi tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi samping jendela dimana Itachi sedang bersandar santai.

Hinata hanya menurut saja dan ketika dia melihat Itachi tersenyum degup jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan pipinya bersemu merah. Mungkin dia pikir Itachi tampan belum lagi efek cahaya dari bulan yang bersinar.

"Kamu tidak bisa tidur karena ucapan Otousan tadi sore, betul?" Itachi sepertinya bisa menebak dengan tepat.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga terkejut, tetapi entah kenapa aku senang bahwa kau akan menjadi calon tunanganku." Hinata menatap Itachi dengan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi merasa senang?

"Mungkin sekarang kamu belum menyukaiku.. Tapi, mungkin suatu saat nanti.." Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan menatap langit malam yang cerah dimana bulan bersinar penuh ditemani bintang-bintang.

Hinata kembali terkejut dengan penuturan Itachi. Mungkinkah dia akan menyukai Itachi? Entahlah..

Itachi mulai memetikkan senar gitarnya, Hinata merasa pernah mendengar lagu itu.

"Yellow Moon.." Hinata menebak musik yang dipetikan oleh Itachi.

Itachi terkejut karena tidak banyak gadis yang mengetahui lagu ini kemudian senyum terukir lagi di wajahnya yang maskulin.

"Iya.. Aku sungguh menyukai lagu ini.. Terlebih bulan malam ini terlihat indah.." Itachi mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada bulan yang bersinar. Hinata bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri di sebelah Itachi.

_Yellow Moon ima wo mittsu_

_Kazoete me wo akete_

_Shadow Moon_

_Nada yume wo miteru_

_Me wo mite, me wo mite,_

_Se wo muke ai nagara_

_Me wo mite, itsu aeru?_

Hinata menyanyikan lagu Yellow Moon dengan merdunya, Itachi kaget karena Hinata ternyata hafal dengan lagu itu. Kemudian dia kembali memetikan senarnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan ikut bersenandung dengan Itachi. Senyuman pun terukir di wajah Itachi.

Hinata merasa bebannya telah menguap entah kenapa. Dia kini merasa lebih tenang..

* * *

.

.

Ceritanya masih berlanjut.. Maaf aku suka lupa buat tulis TBC.. T..T

Chapter ini masih kurang romancenya SasuHina, tetapi Next chapter akan di tingkatkan, soalnya tokoh utama disini ada 4 orang.. Tetapi Sasuke dan Hinata intinya.. ;p

Oh ya, Chapter kemarin yang tersenyum datar itu Akang Gaara.. *shy*

.

.

Masukan lagi ya reader.. ^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu m(-.-)m


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OOC

.

.

.

She is Mine

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa sungguh dongkol dengan perjodohan konyol dari keluarganya. Tentu saja, Hinata akan di jodohkan dengan Itachi. Harusnya Hinata bersama dirinya bukan bersama Itachi. Sasuke kemudian menghabiskan waktunya sehabis makan malam untuk pergi ke klub milik keluarga Sabaku yang juga merupakan sahabatnya.

Sasuke duduk di depan meja bar. Botol-botol wine dalam rak seolah menarik perhatiannya. Whisky yang di pesannya sama sekali belum di sentuh.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti baju kusut?" Gaara duduk di samping Sasuke dan meminta bartender untuk memberikannya whisky 1 gelas.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke memandang malas Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukankah malaikatmu sudah ditemukan dan kalian tinggal satu atap?" Gaara memainkan whisky yang ada di gelasnya sebelum meminumnya.

"Dia akan bertunangan dengan Itachi." Sasuke kembali memandang botol-botol wine. Tersirat kesedihan dalam mata Sasuke.

"Hah?" Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke merasa Gaara tidak tuli dan dia tidak harus mengulang kalimatnya lagi.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kamu akan tetap setia dengan Sakura." Wajah Gaara kembali datar dan menenggak whiskynya sampai habis.

"Aku akan segera memutuskan hubungan ku dengan Sakura." Raut wajah Sasuke menjadi serius dan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Andai aku tetap bersabar, mungkin kini aku dan Itachi akan menjadi Tunangannya." Lanjut Sasuke kembali dan berhasil membuat mata Gaara membulat.

"Maksudnya?" Gaara tidak mengerti dengan Itachi dan Sasuke akan menjadi tunangan Hinata.

"Iya.. Seharusnya aku dan Itachi akan menjadi tunangan Hinata dan Hinata kemudian akan memilih salah seorang dari kami." Sasuke kini menenggak whiskynya sampai habis. Gaara hanya bisa diam mendengar Sasuke dan meminta 2 gelas whisky lagi untuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap membuat Hinata menjadi milikku.. hanya milikku.. Itachi pun tidak akan memilikinya." Sasuke tersenyum licik dan memainkan gelas whiskynya.

"Kau yakin sekali, bocah?" Gaara hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan melakukan hal serupa dengan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin dia memang milik ku sejak 14 tahun lalu." Sasuke meminum whiskynya sampai habis.

"Tch.." Gaara kembali tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura menderita lebih jauh. Dia wanita yang baik.. Sejak dulu hatiku sudah sepenuhnya untuk Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke Gaara.

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau memerlukanku, bocah." Gaara menepuk bahu Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam melihat punggung Gaara yang semakin jauh.

.

.

.

Pagi mengawali hari berikutnya. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut pagi, matahari pun sudah bersinar dengan gagahnya. Sinar nya memberikan kehangatan di Musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin.

"SA..SU.. KE... !" Mikoto berteriak di depan kamar Sasuke. Mikoto tidak ingin seorang pun absen untuk menikmati sarapan pagi..

Sasuke masih berlindung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Sepertinya Sasuke pulang larut malam dan dia masih terlihat mengantuk.

"SA.. SU.. KE.. BANGUN..!" teriak Mikoto lagi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa terganggu dan segera bangkit dengan malas dari kasurnya. Dia harus merelakan hari liburnya dengan bangun pagi. Sasuke masih terlihat berantakan ketika membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Cuci muka, sikat gigi.. Okaasan tunggu di meja makan." Seru Mikoto.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab malas dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Mikoto hanya mendengus sebal melihat putra bungsunya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Mikoto segera mandi bebek dan berkumpul di meja makan.

"Ohayou." Sapa Sasuke dan kemudian duduk di samping Itachi.

"Hn." Seru Fugaku.

"Ohayou Sasuke kun." Seru Hinata dan tersenyum. Melihat senyum Hinata, Sasuke semakin ingin membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya.

"Ayo makan.." Fugaku sepertinya sudah lapar dan ingin mencoba masakan Hinata lagi.

Mereka semua makan dalam diam. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengundang perhatian Hinata. Dia mengambil _tamago_ dan meletakkan nya di piring Hinata.

Hinata sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Arigatou Sasuke kun.." Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman.

Itachi yang tidak mau kalah pun mengambilkan sayuran untuk Hinata.

"Sayur sehat untuk kesehatanmu." Itachi tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"A-Arigatou Ita-Kun.." Hinata pun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Ita-Kun?" Sasuke merasa kesal karena Hinata memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan _Ita-Kun _dan 'sejak kapan?'.

Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya melihat aneh kepada ke dua putranya. Tiba-tiba senyum jail terukir dari wajah Mikoto.

"Ehem.. Itachi, sebaiknya hari ini kamu libur dan mengajak Hinata untuk mencari cincin tunangan." Mikoto sengaja ingin menguji ke dua putranya.

Hinata dan Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Hinata masih terlihat belum siap. Itachi sendiri terlihat santai dan masih menikmati makanannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke kaget dengan ucapan Ibunya. "A-Apa secepat itu?" lanjut Sasuke terbata-bata. Hati Sasuke kini seperti teriris pisau.

"Mungkin memang harus dipercepat. Bulan depan kita akan melangsungkan pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata." Ucap Fugaku sambil mengelap sisa makanan di mulutnya.

Tangan Hinata berkeringat dingin. 'Secepat itukah? Bahkan apa mungkin dia akan mencintai Itachi hanya dalam 1 bulan' pikir Hinata.

Sasuke sungguh ingin berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang selama ini dia cari, tetapi tidak mungkin karena Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura. Sasuke pun berpikir untuk mengagalkan acara itu.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajak Hinata berkeliling Tokyo. Iya kan Hinata?" Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajam ke Hinata yang mengisyaratkan 'Iya atau Mati?'. Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Benarkah? Baiklah mungkin lain waktu.. Bukankah masih ada besok." Itachi mengelap mulutnya dari sisa makanan.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum puas, sepertinya ke dua putra nya jatuh cinta kepada Hinata. Mikoto tidak masalah Hinata akan memilih siapa, asal Hinata menikah dengan salah satu putranya dan melahirkan cucu yang manis dan lucu-lucu.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke kini telah berada dalam mobil, yang terdengar hanyalah alunan lagu _Need You Now-Lady Antebellum_ yang di putar Sasuke.

"Ki-Kita mau kemana?" Hinata terlihat takut-takut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Cafe, mungkin." Sasuke tidak peduli mereka akan kemana, asal bersama Hinata itu sudah cukup. Sasuke sampai mematikan ponselnya demi kencannya dengan Hinata agar tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"Apa kamu menyukai Itachi?" Sasuke ingin memastikan hati Hinata. Sasuke berharap mendengar tidak, jika pun jawabannya iya, Sasuke berniat membuat Hinata untuk berpaling kepadanya.

"Entahlah.. Semua terlalu mendadak bagiku.." Pandangan Hinata terpaku pada ujung roknya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya, dan senyum terukir dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku.." Hinata mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Sasuke, pikirannya sekarang semakin kacau.. "..dan membuatmu memilihku sebagai calon suamimu.." lanjut Sasuke mantap.

Iris lavendernya membulat dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Hinata semakin tidak habis pikir. Semua terlalu memusingkan.

"Te-Terus bagaimana den-.."

"Dengan Sakura?" Sasuke sepertinya bisa menebak jalan pikiran Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak mencintainya.. Aku menerimanya karena dia sudah baik.. Mungkin aku memang bersalah dalam hal ini, aku akan meluruskannya dengan Sakura.. Karena..." Sasuke memberi jeda dan menghela nafas "...sejak awal hatiku sudah dipenuhi oleh dirimu, sejak 14 tahun lalu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa diam mematung setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Pikirannya kembali kalut dengan semua kejadian yang dia hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Hinata tidak bisa mendengar kebohongan dari suara Sasuke. Sasuke serius.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke membelai pelan wajah Hinata yang masih menegang. Wajah Hinata langsung bersemu merah karena malu. Hinata semakin bingung.

.

.

.

Amour Cafe terlihat sepi siang ini. Tidak terlalu banyak pemuda pemudi yang datang karena mengingat waktu masih siang. Sasuke dan Hinata pun memilih cafe ini untuk berbincang-bincang, tetapi hanya ada kecanggungan yang tercipta.

"Pesanlah yang ingin kamu makan." Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk memesan makanannya.

"Terserah Sasuke kun saja." Hinata terlihat bingung ingin memesan apa, dia juga tidak terlalu lapar.

"Baiklah.. 2 cappucino dan 2 Strawberry Cheese Cake." Pelayan segera mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan melenggang pergi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang melihat keluar jendela. Sasuke merasa senang bisa melihat Hinata di hadapannya kini. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata kaget karena Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya, muka Hinata kembali bersemu merah dan jantungnya kini mulai berdegup tidak karuan. Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata yang malu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Hpnya tidak aktif dari tadi sih." Sakura menggerutu karena Hp Sasuke yang tidak aktif.

"Sebaiknya aku menelepon Ino untuk menemaniku." Sakura pun menelepon sahabat baiknya untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

Sakura dan Ino kini berada dalam sebuah mall. Sakura meminta Ino untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

"Aku lapar Sakura.." Rengek Ino sambil memegangi perutnya yang lapar.

"Sebaiknya kita mampir ke cafe favoritku. Aku juga lelah.." Sakura terlihat senang karena puas berbelanja.

Mereka memilih jalan kaki berhubung mall dan cafe favorit nya tidak terlalu jauh. Ino dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan dan berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa pelan. Tiba-tiba langkah Ino terhenti dan Sakura menatap aneh sahabatnya.

"Ada ap-.."

"Itu..." Ino menunjuk suatu objek "..Sasuke kan?" lanjut Ino. Ino terkejut melihat Sasuke bersama dengan seorang gadis dan dia menggenggam tangannya. *Posisinya Hinata membelakangi mereka*.

Sakura pun melihat objek yang di tunjuk oleh Ino. Sakura terkejut melihat pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan mata dan hatinya. Sasuke tengah mencium punggung tangan gadis itu dan gadis itu tersipu malu.

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama kaget dan menegang. Sakura menahan tangisnya, dia mencengkram erat tangannya. Sakura merasa Sasuke menghianiti dirinya. Sakura pun bermaksud menghampiri Sasuke dan ingin melihat lebih jelas gadis yang bersamanya. Sakura pun melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut dengan gadis itu, senyuman yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah ditunjukan oleh Sasuke. Hati Sakura bagai tercabik-cabik.

Ino berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Posisinya kini Sakura sudah di dalam cafe. Hinata dan Sasuke yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura, hanya menikmati makanan di mejanya.

"Sa..suke kun.." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes melewati lekuk wajahnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata kaget melihat Sakura sudah berada di belakang Hinata sambil menangis. Sakura kini bisa jelas melihat gadis itu. Dia adalah Hinata, gadis yang menumpang di mobil Sasuke.

Hinata merasa bersalah melihat Sakura yang mulai menangis. Dia tidak ingin terjadi salah paham antara ke duanya. Hinata bermaksud untuk pulang dan meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

"Ma-Maaf.. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang.. A-Aku harap Sakura-san tidak salah paham.." Hinata membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Hinata seolah mengisyaratkan 'Jangan pergi'. Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

Hati Sakura semakin sakit melihat Sasuke menahan Hinata. Ino yang baru sampai hanya menatap tidak percaya. Sasuke tidak menghibur Sakura yang menangis dan malah menggenggam tangan gadis lain. Ino pun menghampiri Sakura dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? Jelaskan Sasuke kun.." Sakura setengah berteriak dan air mata masih mengalir.

"Maaf Sakura, besok akan aku jelaskan.. Kami permisi dulu." Sasuke pun menarik tangan Hinata dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis.

Sakura hanya menangis sejadinya, Ino pun memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Ino masih bisa melihat punggung Sasuke dan gadis itu keluar dari cafe. Ino merasa kesal sekali tetapi dia harus menenangkan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Ki-Kita mau kemana Sasuke kun?" Hinata menatap cemas Sasuke yang hanya diam dan mengendarai mobilnya tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

"Kemana saja asal bersama kamu." Hinata semakin merasa bersalah kepada Sakura. Bagaimana pun dirinya adalah wanita. Hinata pasti tau rasanya sakit.

"Maaf Sasuke kun.." Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya dan meremas roknya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Hinata.

"Ha-Harusnya aku tidak tinggal di Tokyo.. Ha-Harusnya aku tetap menurut kepada Neji-Nii.." Hinata mulai terisak-isak.. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya ke tepi.

"Kamu bicara apa?" Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan membuat Hinata menatap dirinya. Pandangan Sasuke menjadi sayu. Hinata masih menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kamu kembali ke sini.. Kamu tau berapa lama aku mencari sosokmu? Kamu tau betapa aku merindukanmu?" Tersirat kesedihan dalam mata Sasuke.

"Aku yang salah.. Aku tidak sabar menunggu dirimu.. Maafkan aku yang memperumit keadaan.." Sasuke berusaha menghapus air mata dari pipi Hinata.

"Ku mohon.. Jangan tinggalkan Sakura-San.." Hinata menggenggam punggung tangan Sasuke yang masih dipipinya.

"Ku mohon.. Sasuke kun.." Hinata kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"A-Aku akan menjadi calon kakak iparmu.. Lupakanlah diriku.. Hargailah Sakura-san.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin..

"Cukup.." Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata "Kamu tidak akan menjadi kakak iparku, tetapi kamu akan menjadi istriku." Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengencang.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke. Pikirannya kini sungguh rumit. Semua benar-benar di luar kendali. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan kali ini dia mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Hinata berusaha mendorong bahu Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskannya.

Sasuke terus mencium lembut bibir Hinata. Hinata yang berontak akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah karena kelelahan. Dia cukup lelah dengan pikiran dan fisiknya. Hinata mulai terlena sensasi ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu Hinata terus berusaha lepas karena hampir kehabisan nafas. Sasuke memberi jeda Hinata bernafas kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan penuh cinta. Hinata terlihat mulai menikmatinya dan menutup matanya. Sesaat bayangan Sakura yang menangis terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata. Hinata membuka kembali matanya dan berusaha melepaskan ciumannya.

Hinata akhirnya pun berhasil melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke masih menatap lekat-lekat Hinata. Hinata mencoba menarik nafas pelan dan menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun.. Maafkan diriku yang egois.. Tapi, ku mohon lepaskanlah diriku dan jangan lukai Sakura-san." Kedua tangan Hinata bergetar dan berusaha memegang pipi Sasuke yang mulus. Hinata sadar Sasuke adalah pria yang tampan.

Sasuke bisa melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah Hinata. Dia tidak ingin mendengar hal itu.. Dia hanya ingin Hinata menjadi miliknya, tetapi pandangan Hinata kali ini sungguh membuatnya sakit hati, Mungkin begini perasaan Sakura, terluka karena cinta.

Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali mengendarai mobilnya. Sasuke marah.. Dia marah karena kenyataan.. Kenapa kenyataan mempermainkan dirinya begitu kejam.. Inikah takdirnya?

Mereka pun pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Hinata bisa melihat kekesalan dari raut wajah Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. 'Mungkin ini yang terbaik.' Pikir Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyalakan shower. Dia membenamkan dirinya dalam bathtub dengan air dingin yang keluar dari shower. Pikiran Sasuke kacau. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah memelas Hinata. Dia sungguh kesal.. Hinata tetap akan menjadi miliknya..

'Siapapun termasuk Itachi tidak boleh memiliki Hinata.' Gumam Sasuke.

TBC.

* * *

.

.

Cinta itu rumit ya semua... Saya juga perna merasakannya.. *Curhat*

Di tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

.

.

.

**Invitation**

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam berlangsung dengan hikmat. Belum ada pembicaraan yang mendominan makan malam di keluarga Uchiha. Semua masih nampak menikmati masakan yang tersaji..

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu Hina-Chan?" Tanya Mikoto antusias dan memecah keheningan.

"Baik Okaasan.." Hinata hanya tersenyum, meskipun pikirannya masih kacau sekali dan hari ini bukanlah hari yang baik jika dilihat kembali.

"Benarkah?" Mikoto terlihat mencurigai Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dan terlihat bahwa kini dia dalam tahap badmood tingkat atas.

Hinata hanya tersenyum gugup dan Sasuke tidak ingin peduli.

"Malam ini aku ingin pergi dengan teman-temanku.. Mungkin akan pulang malam." Itachi membuka topik dan meminta ijin.

"Baiklah.." Minoto hanya tersenyum dan Fugaku menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hinata.. Besok jangan lupa kita akan mencari cincin pertunangan kita.." Terukir senyuman di wajah Itachi.

"H-Hai.." Hinata terlihat gugup dan berusaha tersenyum. Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi dengan tajam.

"Besok aku ikut kalian." Sasuke menambahkan dan pandangannya masih pada makanan yang dimakannya.

Itachi hanya menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum. Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah. Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti dan Fugaku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kamu tidak kencan dengan Sakura-Chan, Otouto?" Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke tidak menatap Itachi dan masih memilih makanannya sebagai objek yang enak di pandang.

"Begitu.. Baiklah, besok kita bertiga akan ke Orochimaru Jewel and Bridal." Itachi mengelap mulutnya tanda dia sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya.

Semua anggota keluarga sepertinya juga sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Hinata dan Mikoto masih membereskan piring-piring kotor. Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Itachi pergi dengan teman-temannya. Fugaku sendiri sudah masuk kamar dan menunggu Mikoto.

.

.

.

Hinata masih menatap indahnya malam ini. Bulan masih bersinar dengan terang dan bintang-bintang sebagai pengiringnya. Hinata tidak sadar sepertinya seseorang sudah memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hinata masih terdiam dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar itu sudah memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke kun." Hinata kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sudah membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Hinata.

"Diamlah.. Aku masih marah padamu.." Sasuke tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ma-Maaf.." Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu.." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit merinding dengan sensasi yang di dapatnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang dan mukanya sudah memerah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang malu-malu dan tidak menolak dirinya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mencium telinga Hinata dan dilanjutnya pada leher mulus Hinata. Sasuke bisa mencium aroma pada tubuh Hinata. Sasuke mencium lembut leher Hinata dan menimbulkan beberapa tanda merah tipis. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak melawan.

Sasuke kembali mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Hinata, posisinya masih memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Kamu sedang apa?" bisik Sasuke kembali.

"Me-Melihat langit.." Hinata nampak gugup dan menundukkan wajahnya menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Bisik Sasuke dengan nada manja.

Entah kenapa Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkinkah Hinata senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke? Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badan Hinata. Mata mereka kini saling bertemu. Hinata masih bisa melihat senyuman lembut dari Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mencium kening Hinata dan membuat Hinata membelalakan mata dan seketika wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Tidurlah.. Besok kamu bangun pagi kan?" Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Tante.." Sapa Sakura yang berada di depan pintu keluarga Uchiha.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Mari masuk.." Sambut Mikoto yang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Sasuke-kun ada?" Sakura duduk di ruang tamu.

"Dia ada di dalam kamarnya.. Mau Tante panggilkan atau kamu mau ke kamarnya?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Biar aku ke kamarnya saja." Sakura bangun dan permisi dengan Mikoto.

Sakura kaget karena melihat Hinata yang baru keluar kamar, begitupun dengan Hinata melihat Sakura.

"Ah.. O-Ohayou Sakura san.." Hinata berusaha tersenyum meskipun dia masih merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian kemarin.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

'Kenapa dia tinggal disini?' pikir Sakura dalam hati dan sungguh membuat dia semakin panas.

Hinata melihat punggung Sakura yang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, entah kenapa menimbulkan perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. 'Kenapa aku merasa sesak melihat Sakura ke dalam kamar Sasuke?' pikir Hinata dalam hati. Hinata membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran itu dan turun ke bawah untuk mencari Itachi.

.

.

.

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Sakura melihat sekeliling kamar, Sasuke tidak ada dikamar. Dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara air, mungkin Sasuke sedang di dalam kamar mandi. Sakura pun duduk di ranjang Sasuke, dia bisa mencium aroma khas Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi. Rambut ravennya yang basah dan juga otot tubuhnya yang terekspos sempurna. Sasuke hanya memakai celana kain di atas lutut. Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang sudah duduk di kasurnya dan tersenyum.

"Kamu baru selesai mandi Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura masih menatap kekasihnya, secara mereka belum sah putus ya..

"Hn." Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kamu tidak mengabariku kemarin.." Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura dapat mencium aroma sabun yang di pakai Sasuke.

"Maaf,, Aku lupa dan lepaskan Sakura."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu senang jika aku memelukmu.. Apa karena Hinata?" Suara Sakura mulai meninggi dan dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja?" Suara Sakura mulai terdengar bergetar "..dan kenapa dia tinggal disini?" lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Dia adalah tunangan Itachi." Mata Sasuke menyiratkan kesedihan, tetapi Sakura tidak melihatnya karena masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Suara Sakura terdengar ceria kembali dan dia menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat kali ini yang terpancar adalah kesedihan, Sakura jelas dapat melihatnya.

"Tapi.. Hinata juga adalah tunanganku." Sasuke menjawab mantap kembali.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin.." Hati Sakura bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Berita ini bagaikan petir di siang hari yang terik. Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"A-Apa kamu mencintainya Sasuke kun?" Sakura memegang erat ke dua lengan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintainya.. Maaf Sakura.." Perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura mematung.

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku sejak umurku 5 tahun.. Dia menghilang dan kini dia telah kembali, harusnya aku menjadi tunangannya, tetapi karena orang tuaku tau kita berpacaran maka Itachi yang akan menjadi tunangan Hinata. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, sejak awal harusnya aku juga menjadi calon suaminya." Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dan menurut Sakura ini jarang sekali terjadi bahkan dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Sasuke yang berbicara panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya bisa menutup ke dua mulutnya dan menangis dalam diam, kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan dia pun jatuh duduk di lantai. Hatinya dan pikirannya semua tersakiti.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini."Sasuke terlihat tidak perduli dan berlalu di hadapan Sakura menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Ka-Kamu tidak boleh menjadi tunangan Hinata, dia milik kakakmu sendiri.. Sedangkan kamu sudah menjadi milikku." Teriak Sakura histeris dan masih sambil menangis—suaranya pun terdengar lirih.

"Aku akan membuat Hinata mencintaiku dan memilih diriku. Kamu adalah wanita yang baik, masih banyak laki-laki yang mencintaimu." Sasuke masih nampak tidak terlalu peduli dan memakai bajunya.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu." Sakura segera bangun dan memeluk Sasuke kembali dari belakang.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak mencintaimu sebagai kekasih hanya sebagai sahabat.. Maafkan aku Sakura.. Harusnya sejak awal aku memang tidak menerima cintamu.." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dan menghapus air mata dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah begitu mencintaiku dan maafkan aku menyakitimu."

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidakkah kamu memikirkan betapa sakitnya hatiku Sasuke kun?" Sakura memegangi hatinya, kali ini dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, bagaimanapun Sasuke jelas tau rasanya menjadi Sakura, ketika pengumuman pertunangan Hinata dan Itachi.

"Mengertilah, hanya aku yang bisa memahamimu.. Dia hanya masa lalu mu.. Bahkan, dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku tau Hinata juga mencintaiku." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura.

Runtuh sudah ketegaran yang Sakura bangun barusan. Air mata kembali mengalir. Sakura pun segera memeluk erat Sasuke. Sungguh Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang Sakura, Aku akan pergi dengan Itachi dan Hinata untuk mencari cincin pertunangan."

Mata Sakura membelalak.

"Secepat itukah? Bukankah kamu bukan calon tunangan Hinata lagi. Sepertinya Ibumu masih berfikir kita pacaran kan?" Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke dan tebakan Sakura benar.

"Iya, aku akan meluruskannya nanti.. Dan aku juga akan menjadi tunangan Hinata."

"Pulanglah sekarang." Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan Sakura.

"Kamu mengusirku?" Air mata masih mengalir dari mata Sakura.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik." Sasuke keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke segera turun mencari sosok Hinata dan Itachi, tetapi yang menyambutnya adalah sosok Mikoto yang berada di bawah tangga.

"Mana Sakura?" Mikoto sepertinya penasaran karena Sasuke hanya turun sendiri.

"Di kamar." Sasuke menjawab seadanya dan matanya masih mencari sosok Hinata.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Pertanyaan Mikoto langsung membuat mata Sasuke menatap Ibunya yang kini berwajah khawatir.

"Kami putus.." Kata Sasuke mantap "Dan sekarang aku bisa menjadi salah satu tunangan Hinata." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mikoto hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Mikoto membelai lembut wajah anak bungsunya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja.." Sasuke tersenyum dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa khawatir Ibunya.

"Apa kamu menyukai Hinata?" Pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Sejak 14 tahun lalu.." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Jadi?" Mikoto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Iya." Sasuke masih setia dengan pemandangan taman yang tersaji "Dia adalah gadis yang aku dan Itachi cari selama ini." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Astaga.. Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini.. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Hinata?" Suara Mikoto mulai terdengar serius.

"Entahlah.. Dia pasti masih bingung dengan smua ini. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk dirinya."

Mikoto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ada baiknya kamu bicarakan hal ini dengan Otousan."Mikoto kembali membelai lembut wajah Sasuke dan meninggalkannya menuju lantai dua. Sepertinya dia ingin melihat keadaan Sakura. Jujur Mikoto tau karena tadi terdengar suara serak dan lirih milik Sakura.

Sasuke yang sudah melihat Ibunya naik ke atas, segera mencari sosok Itachi dan Hinata.

'Tch.. Kemana mereka.' Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura-Chan.." Mikoto membuka pelan pintu kamar Sasuke dan mulai mencari sosok Sakura.

"Astaga...!"

"Sakura..!"

Mikoto begitu terkejut dengan darah yang bercecer di kamar putranya. Mikoto kini menemukan sosok Sakura yang pingsan dan tengah berlumuran darah.

Sakura melukai pergelangan tangannya dengan gunting yang dia dapat dari lemari Sasuke. Sakura kini terkulai lemah dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

"SASUKE...!" Mikoto segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan berteriak memanggil putra bungsunya.

Sasuke yang baru bergabung dengan Itachi dan Hinata di taman harus segera pergi ke arah suara Ibunya yang sedang berteriak histeris.

Itachi dan Hinata yang juga penasaran pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan terburu-buru, karena suara Mikoto kali ini benar-benar menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat mendalam.

Sasuke, Itachi dan Hinata yang sudah sampai di depan kamarnya, melihat Mikoto kini nampak menangis dan ketakutan.

"Okaasan, Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke memeluk Ibunya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Mikoto dengan badan bergetar menunjuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sa-Saku..ra.." Mikoto terbata-bata.

Sasuke, Itachi dan Hinata segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Sakura yang pingsan dengan darah masih mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

Mereka semua kaget, Hinata menutup kedua mulutnya dan ikut bergetar hebat. Itachi yang tau segera memeluk Hinata—memberikan ketenangan. Sasuke segera merangkul dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Sasuke sempat melihat Itachi memeluk Hinata, tetapi ini bukan saatnya untuk kesal. Sakura lebih penting. Sasuke pun segera melarikan Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Ruangan serba putih dengan obat-obat yang menyengat hidung menjadi tujuan para keluarga Uchiha dan Hinata. Mereka menunggu di depan ruangan UGD. Raut wajah mereka tersirat kekhawatiran yang amat tinggi. Begitu mendengar kabar ini Fugaku segera menuju rumah sakit dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Sasuke masih duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan sebagai ruang tunggu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Kekhawatiran pasti menggerogoti pikirannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Sakura akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu.." Itachi menempelkan sekaleng jus tomat dingin ke kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima minuman itu dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya. Itachi tau pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka sehingga Sakura nekat melakukan bunuh diri di rumahnya.

Kriet..

Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka—lampu tanda UGD pun sudah mati. Seorang dokter yang masih memakai masker keluar. Sontak semua anggota Uchiha dan Hinata segera menghampiri dokter itu. Mereka sepertinya lupa untuk menghubungi keluarga Sakura.

"Jadi.. Dimana keluarga gadis ini?" Dokter melepaskan maskernya.

"Kami.." Fugaku menjawab.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dok..?" Sasuke sungguh khawatir.

Dokter menghela nafasnya "Keadaannya sudah membaik, untung lukanya tidak mengenai titik vitalnya.. Tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, untungnya lagi, kami masih menyediakan cadangan darah.. Tenanglah sebentar lagi dia juga akan sadar, kalian bisa menjenguknya.." Dokter menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mikoto dan Hinata nampak bersyukur setelah mendengar penuturan dokter, Itachi dan Fugaku terlihat tenang meskipun hatinya juga sudah lega dan Sasuke yang segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Mendengar kabar baik dari dokter–Itachi, Mikoto dan Hinata segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Fugaku sendiri kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Mereka memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih duduk di samping kasur Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang masih tidur. Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah dalam hal ini dan menundukan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

Jari-jari Sakura mulai bergerak dan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka pelan-pelan. Samar-samar pengelihatan Sakura, dia masih bisa merasakan perih pada bekas lukanya. Pandangan Sakura mulai jelas—Dia bisa melihat ruangan yang serba putih dan Sasuke yang masih belum sadar Sakura sudah bangun.

Pelan-pelan Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membelai rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa merasakan seseorang membelai rambutnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sakura kini sudah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke dengan wajah datar tetapi bisa dilihat kekhawatiran dari matanya.

"Lebih baik.. Apalagi melihatmu disini.." Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan hal bodoh itu?" Suara Sasuke masih terdengar datar.

Sakura berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan dirimu.." Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf.."

"Untuk?" Sakura terlihat bingung mendengar Sasuke.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa kembali ke sisimu.. Aku yang akan mati bila kehilangan Hinata.." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari hatinya. Dunia Sakura seolah runtuh mendengar Sasuke akan mati bila Hinata tidak bersamanya. Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Ku-Ku mohon Sasuke-Kun.." Suara Sakura mulai terdengar lirih.

"Maaf..."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, Sasuke-Kun.. Aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu—Dirimu tetap di sisiku.." Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"..."

"Aku egois... Seperti dirimu... Egois karena cinta.." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke atap-atap kamar.

"Istirahatlah.. Aku sudah menelepon keluargamu dan meminta maaf atas kejadian ini.." Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Tinggallah sebentar lagi Sasuke-Kun.. Ku mohon.." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menunggu sampai keluargamu datang.." Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura berusaha bangkit untuk mengganti posisinya. Sasuke melihat itu dan membantu Sakura untuk duduk menyadar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sasuke.

Kriet..

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, menampilkan 2 sosok—Pria paruh baya seumuran Fugaku dan seorang wanita yang seumuran Mikoto, Mereka adalah orang tua Sakura. Raut wajah mereka tersirat ke khawatiran amat dalam. Sasuke langsung membungkukkan badannya menunjukkan rasa hormat. Sasuke pun pamit untuk pulang. Sasuke juga tidak ingin terlalu lama, bukan karena ingin kabur dari masalah tetapi dia sudah menjelaskannya di telepon tadi. Sasuke kembali meminta maaf atas kejadian ini dan pergi dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang merasa penat akan hari ini memacukan mobil nya menuju bar tempat dimana salah satu sahabatnya pasti akan ada di sana.

Begitu sampai, Sasuke segera mencari sosok sahabatnya yang berambut merah. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Sasuke dan segera menghampiri sosok yang dicarinya.

Sasuke segera membanting tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk.

"Sepertinya pikiranmu sedang kusut?" Gaara masih dalam posisi menyender di sofa empuk.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Gaara.

"Sakura mencoba bunuh diri di rumahku.."

Gaara langsung membelalakan matanya dan merubah posisi duduknya menatap Sasuke.

"Tch.. Bocah.." Gaara kembali tenang dan menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya.

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Aku akan tetap menjadikan Hinata milikku.." Kata Sasuke mantap.

"Lalu –"

"Sakura?" Sasuke bisa menebak perkataan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Kita sudah putus dan dia harus menerimanya."

"Bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal gila lagi?" Gaara menaikkan alisnya.

"Belum aku pikirkan."

"Hahaha... " Gaara hanya tertawa geli mendengar Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang.."

"Baiklah.. Minggu depan kamu dan Hinata datang ya.."

"Ha?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Gaara.

"Kamu masih bisa bermain alat musik kan? Aku ingin kamu menjadi bintang tamu di acara ulang tahun bar ku ini. Bawalah Hinata juga." Gaara memainkan wine dalam gelasnya dan menegaknya sampai habis.

"Hn." Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan Gaara.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf ya lama update.. Tugas kuliah numpuk.. T..T

note: Aku tidak tau nama orang tua Sakura -.- Jadi di percepat aja suasana rumah sakit..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

Uchiha Sasuke : 19 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata : 18 tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 23 tahun

Haruno Sakura : 19 tahun

Sabaku Gaara : 19 tahun

Yamanaka Ino : 19 tahun

Uchiha Fugaku : 50 tahun

Uchiha Mikoto : 46 tahun

Hyuuga Neji : 22 tahun

Hyuuga Hiashi : 51 tahun

Hyuuga Hanabi : 12 tahun

Uzumaki Naruto : 19 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Confusing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-San?" Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Hinata terus menunggu Sasuke pulang untuk mendengar kabar terbaru mengenai Sakura.

"Dia sudah sadar dan dia baik-baik saja." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan membelai wajah kekhawatiran Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Hinata terlihat lega dan senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, udara cukup dingin." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin, akibat menunggu Sasuke pulang.

"Hn." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka bersama-sama masuk ke dalam rumah. Di ruang tengah Mikoto dan Itachi sudah duduk sambil minum teh herbal. Itachi melihat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata menyadari arah tatapan Itachi, berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi, Sasuke semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Duduklah kalian berdua." Mikoto membuka suara.

Hinata dan Sasuke pun duduk di samping Itachi. Sasuke masih terus menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Mikoto menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai memijit keningnya "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Sasuke?" Suara lembut Mikoto masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Dia sudah sadar dan dia sudah baikkan.." Sasuke meyakinkan Mikoto agar tidak khawatir.

"Baguslah jika begitu." Mikoto meminum tehnya yang masih hangat.

"Mengenai ini... Sebaiknya kamu terus menjaga Sakura sampai dia benar-benar sembuh.." Lanjut Mikoto kembali.

"Ta-Tapi Okaasan.." Sasuke berusaha mengelak.

"Aku dan Hinata akan segera bertunangan, sebaiknya kamu dan Sakura terus menjalin hubungan." Itachi memotong.. "Kamu tidak ingin Sakura melakukan hal yang sama 2x bukan, Otouto.." Itachi menekankan perkataannya di akhir.

"Tch.. Aku dan Sakura sudah selesai dan dia sudah menerimanya.. Aku juga berhak menjadi calon tunangan Hinata." Sasuke mulai menaikkan suaranya. Dia sangat emosi.. Hari ini begitu melelahkan..

Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dia bingung ingin berbicara apa. Pikirannya kosong..

"Ayo pergi..." Sasuke bangun dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk meninggalkan Mikoto dan Itachi.

"A-Ano.." Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan Mikoto dan Itachi yang masih menatap tidak percaya.

"Sasuke..!" Itachi berteriak memanggil adik bungsunya, tetapi dia tidak menyusul karena lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ibunya.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke kini sudah berada di dalam mobil. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang dibilang cukup tinggi—Hinata memegangi sabuk pengamannya dengan kuat.

"A-Ano Sasuke-Kun.. Bisakah kamu lebih pelan?" Hinata memberanikan diri membuka suara dan itu juga untuk kebaikkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, membuatmu takut.." Sasuke kemudian memelankan mobilnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun.. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja.." Hinata terlihat takut.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke pun menurut, saat ini Sasuke sendiri tidak tau harus pergi kemana, pikirannya kacau. Sasuke kemudian membanting arah menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menemukan Mikoto dan Itachi di ruang tamu, mungkin mereka sudah di dalam kamar. Sasuke dan Hinata pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri mereka.

Begitu Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Itachi yang duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap foto keluarga Hinata. Dalam foto itu Hinata baru berumur 6 tahun, sosok ayahnya yang tenang dan Ibunya yang menggendong bayi. Itachi tersenyum melihat foto itu.

"Ah.. Ita-Kun.." Muka Hinata memerah karena dia melihat Itachi berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Duduklah di sini.." Itachi menepuk kasur di sebelahnya.

Hinata pun menurut dan duduk di samping Itachi. Itachi dapat jelas mencium aroma sabun yang Hinata gunakan, begitu lembut dan menenangkan, tidak seperti aroma parfum menyengat yang harus dia cium setiap hari di kantornya.

Itachi mulai memainkan rambut Hinata yang masih sedikit basah. Hal ini tentu membuat muka Hinata kembali memerah.

"Apa kamu takut?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Itachi tersenyum tipis..

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.." Itachi membelai pelan kepala Hinata.

Hinata memandang wajah Itachi yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sasuke. Hinata akui ke dua saudara Uchiha memang tampan. Hinata hanya tersenyum kepada Itachi. Itachi pun membalas senyuman Hinata.

Tanpa sadar Itachi mencium bibir Hinata, Hinata membelalakan matanya. Dia sadar di hadapannya ini adalah calon tunangannya, jadi apapun yang Itachi minta pasti harus Hinata layani. Hinata membelas ciuman Itachi. Itachi mulai menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata dan masih mencium lembut Hinata. Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas dan dia berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Itachi memberikan ruang untuk Hinata mengambil nafas dan kembali menciumnya.

Itachi mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Ciuman mereka semakin panas.. Itachi mulai membuka kancing baju Hinata dan menampilkan sisi bahu putih Hinata. Hinata meletakkan ke dua tangannya melingkari leher Itachi. Itachi mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata ke kasur.

Posisinya kini Itachi sudah berada di atas Hinata. Itachi tidak sepenuhnya menindih Hinata. Tangan kirinya menahan di samping wajah Hinata sedangkan, tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Hinata. Hinata sadar Itachi sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, pakaiannya pun sudah terlihat berantakan. Hinata yakin ini pasti akan terjadi, toh Itachi calon tunangan dan akan menjadi suaminya. Pipi Hinata menjadi merah. Dia sungguh malu dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Itachi mulai menindih badan Hinata dan ingin menciumnya lagi, sampai Sasuke berteriak di depan Kamar Hinata.

"ITACHI..!" Sasuke terlihat sangat marah melihat adegan di hadapannya ini. Niatnya dia ingin mengajak Hinata makan diluar tetapi yang dia saksikan malah kejadian menyakitkan.

Itachi terlonjak kaget melihat Sasuke sudah mengepalkan ke dua tangannya menahan marah. Hinata juga kaget melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar marah. Hinata berusaha membetulkan bajunya.

"A..PA.. YANG KA..LIAN PER..BUAT?" Sasuke benar-benar marah dan memberikan penekanan di tiap perkataannya melihat Itachi yang sudah berani menodai Hinata.. Mereka kan belum bertunangan..

"Kami melakukan yang sudah seharusnya.." Itachi menjawab santai.

"Beraninya kamu, Itachi.." Sasuke segera menghampiri Itachi dan mencengkram baju Itachi.

"Kenapa? Dia ini calon tunangan dan istriku.." Itachi sepertinya tidak takut dengan tatapan marah Sasuke "Dan seharusnya kamu memanggilku kakak.." lanjut Itachi santai.

"He-Hentikan.. Ku mohon.." Hinata mulai terisak-isak. Dia takut sungguh ketakukan..

"Brengsek..!" Sasuke melepas kasar baju Itachi. Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata yang masih menangis ketakutan dan keluar lagi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih duduk terdiam.

.

.

.

Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke segera menekan gas kencang-kencang dan melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah Onsen milik keluarga Uchiha di pinggir kota Tokyo. Sasuke sungguh kalut. Baginya hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Hinata masih takut dengan tatapan mata Sasuke yang sangat marah dan dia lebih memiilih untuk diam.

Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia di sambut ramah oleh para staff onsen itu. Sasuke memesan kamar VIP dan meminta para staff untuk merahasiakan kedatangan mereka. Sesampainya di kamar VIP milik Uchiha, Sasuke menghempaskan Hinata ke kasur yang mirip futon, hanya saja lebih tebal dan empuk. Sehingga, Hinata tidak begitu merasakan sakit. Sasuke pun mengunci pintunya.

"A-Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Sasuke-Kun?" Badan Hinata bergetar karena ketakutan.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tatapan matanya masih mengatakan dia sangat marah. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekati Hinata dan mulai menaiki kasur, Hinata mundur ke belakang karena takut—tetapi langkahnya tertahan karena punggungnya sudah bertemu dengan tembok, Hinata semakin merasa takut. Sasuke kini sudah berada di hadapan Hinata.

Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan Hinata. Hinata berusaha melepaskannya tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat.

"Sa-Sakit Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata meringis kesakitan, air matanya terlihat pada sudut ujung matanya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu Hinata?" Sasuke sedikit membentak dan belum melepaskan cengkramannya.

Hinata hanya diam dan mulai menangis, selain kesakitan dia juga bingung harus bagaimana.

"Jawab aku, Hinata." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sasuke mulai memelas dan dia melepaskan cengkramannya berganti dengan membelai lembut pipi Hinata dan menyeka air matanya.

"A-Aku.. Karena aku akan menjadi istri Itachi, Sasuke-Kun.. Mengertilah.." Hinata masih menangis dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengerti, sudah berapa kali harus ku katakan, hanya aku yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak." Sasuke mulai meninggikan kembali suaranya.

"Sakura-San.. Kamu lihat send-.."

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Sasuke sudah mencium bibirnya. Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura tadi pagi ditambah dia juga harus melihat Itachi hampir menodai Hinata, jika dia telat sedikit lagi mungkin benar-benar tubuh Hinata akan dinodai Itachi, begitulah pikiran Sasuke.

Hinata yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan hanya bisa diam. Sasuke masih mencium Hinata, ciuman Sasuke menjadi sedikit panas. Hinata berusaha untuk melawan karena sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya karena melihat Hinata yang sudah berontak.

Sasuke menatap lekat iris lavender Hinata dan mencengkram ke dua lengan Hinata.

"Apa kamu sudah mencintai Itachi?" Hinata bisa melihat kesedihan dari onyx Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak tau.. Mungkin aku akan belajar mencintainya.."

"Cintailah diriku, hanya diriku seorang.. Aku akan mati jika kau menjadi milik orang lain.." Cengkraman Sasuke berganti dengan memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Hinata bisa mendengar suara Sasuke mulai terdengar lirih. Dalam hal ini Hinata akan sangat merasa bersalah jika terus bersama Sasuke. Hal ini akan membuat Sakura semakin terluka mungkin bisa mati. Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya sering berdegup kencang saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Mungkinkah Hinata menyukai Sasuke? Hinata sendiri masih belum begitu mengetahuinya. Tapi mungkin saat ini dia takut kehilangan Sasuke.

Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke, mendengar Sasuke lebih memilih mati sungguh membuat perasaan tidak nyaman di hati Hinata.

"Ku mo-mohon Sasuke-Kun, jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Hinata, Hinata bisa merasakan anggukan dari Sasuke, sekilas Hinata lega dan tersenyum.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata merasa malu karena tatapan Sasuke kali ini berbeda, seolah matanya berkata 'Aku cinta padamu'. Muka Hinata bersemu merah dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan Hinata bisa melihatnya.

"Tidurlah.. Aku akan menemanimu, kamu pasti lelah.. Nanti malam kita akan pulang." Sasuke membelai wajah Hinata dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk tidur. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menurut.

Hinata memang sangat lelah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Hinata sudah berkunjung ke dunia mimpi. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah damai Hinata saat tidur, dia membelai kepala Hinata dan kemudian ikut tertidur di samping Hinata dengan posisi memeluk Hinata.

.

.

.

Suara gesekan pohon bambu akibat tiupan angin malam memperindah malam musim gugur setiap tahunnya.

Hinata menggeliat pelan, matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Hinata bisa jelas mencium aroma tubuh maskulin milik seseorang—Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata sadar kini dia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Wajah Hinata menjadi memerah. Pelan-pelan Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih memeluknya. Sasuke hanya menggeliat pelan namun sepertinya dia masih tertidur.

Hinata kini dalam posisi duduk disebelah Sasuke. Hinata belum ingin membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas. Hinata melirik jam dinding yang ada kamarnya—waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Hinata kini dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Sasuke yang putih, bersih dari noda apapun. Wajah Sasuke pun terlihat damai dan tenang ketika tidur tidak seperti saat dia terjaga begitu dingin dan datar, meskipun dia Sasuke sering memperlihatkan senyumannya kepada Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, tangannya sudah mengelus pipi Sasuke dan senyum pun terukir dari wajah Hinata.

"Apa aku begitu tampan, Hinata?" Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tangan Hinata yang ada di pipinya.

Hinata terkejut, wajahnya merah padam dan dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan duduk di hadapan Hinata. Sasuke bisa jelas melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata, senyum pun terukir kembali di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ma-Maaf.. A-Aku hanya –"

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata agar dia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah malu-malu Hinata dan membuat Hinata memotong kata-katanya.

Sasuke kemudian kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata.." Perkataan Sasuke membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tidak karuan, wajahnya kembali memerah, jika Hinata bisa melihat juga—wajah Sasuke kini juga memerah.

Namun entah kenapa Hinata juga merasakan sakit di hatinya, dia merasa ada yang salah. Hinata lebih memilih diam.

"Ji-Jika memang kamu mencintaiku sejak dulu, kenapa kamu berpacaran dengan Sakura?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Pertanyaan Hinata jelas membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menungguku?" Hinata mengajukan kembali pertanyaan dan kali ini suaranya terdengar lirih. Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Sekarang semua sudah terjadi, Sasuke-Kun.. Ini adalah takdir kita.. Bertemu, berpisah kemudian bertemu kembali.. Semua ini adalah takdir yang sudah di tentukan, tinggal bagaimana kita menghadapinya." Suara Hinata masih terdengar lirih dan pandangan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Aku memang bersalah.. Tapi aku yakin semua pasti masih bisa di perbaiki.." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hinata.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi masih berpelukan.

"Sasuke-Kun.."

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang.. Aku takut mereka khawatir.."Hinata melepas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di rumah. Mereka tidak menemukan orang-orang. Sepertinya Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi sudah tidur begitupun dengan para pelayan dirumah Uchiha.

Hinata langsung melangkah menuju kamar, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah kamar Itachi yang tertutup kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali. Hinata pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya ketika sudah melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamar Hinata gelap karena dia memang tidak menyalakan lampu sejak pagi, namun dia masih bisa melihat sosok seorang pria yang dikenalnya, sosok itu bermandikan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Ita-Kun..?" Hinata menegang ketika Itachi membalikkan badannya.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti Hinata, dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Kamu sudah pulang?" Suara Itachi terdengar lemah.

"Ma-Maaf.." Suara Hinata kembali terdengar lirih, tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata sungguh merasa sangat bersalah, meskipun sebagian bukan kesalahannya.

"Aku menunggumu karena kamu tidak membawa HP." Itachi memeluk tubuh Hinata yang masih bergetar, dia membelai pelan punggung Hinata.

"Sasuke tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak kan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Ita-Kun.."

"Iya.."

"Maafkan aku.." Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Aku sudah memaaafkanmu.." Itachi kembali membelai kepala Hinata.

"Tidurlah.. Besok kamu masih harus kuliah.." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Hinata.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Itachi.

Itachi kemudian memberikan ciuman ringan di kening Hinata. Seketika membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata, jantungnya pun berdegup kencang.

"Oyasumi Hime.." Itachi memberikan bisikan kecil ke telingan Hinata. Hinata sempat merasakan merinding dan jantungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat.

"O-Oyasumi Ita-Kun.." Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang malu-malu dan meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Hinata kini sendiri di dalam kamar. Matanya belum bisa terpejam. Pikirannya masih menerawang meskipun dia sudah mengantuk.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Gumam Hinata dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela..

Pikirannya sungguh kalut, Hinata bingung akan hatinya.. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh Sasuke tetapi apakah salah jika dia mulai mencintai Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Hinata hanya berharap semoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yoshh Update juga...

Jadi Hinata dalam kisah ini bukan seseorang yang plin plan.. Dia hanya dihadapkan oleh banyak masalah, Dia juga terlalu lemah untuk melawan.. Maaf kalau character Hinata seperti ini..

Makasih ya bagi yang udah baca... \(^^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

.

.

.

**Pain**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Hinata kini berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Tercipta suasana hening dari kedua insan ini. Hinata memilih untuk bungkam dan melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo di pagi hari. Sasuke juga lebih memilih untuk melihat ke depan dan tetap menyetir.

"Hinata." Sasuke membuka suara pertama dan membuat Hinata sedikit kaget karena memang daritadi suasana hening.

"Ne.. Sasuke kun?" Hinata memilih tetap untuk melihat keluar jendela.

"Minggu depan kamu tidak ada acara kan?" Pandangan Sasuke juga masih menatap lurus jalanan.

"He..? Tidak ada, memang ada apa Sasuke kun?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu temani aku untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sasuke kun..." Hinata pun tersenyum. Sasuke merasa senang karena Hinata tidak menolak ajakannya untuk ke pesta Gaara minggu depan.

Mereka pun sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, Todai. Mereka juga melakukan aktivitas perkuliahan seperti biasa dan tidak lupa Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata untuk menunggunya sampai jam 2.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke kini berada di sebuah gedung serba putih dan berbau obat-obatan. Rumah sakit adalah tujuan mereka setelah pulang dari kuliah. Hinata memaksa Sasuke untuk menjenguk Sakura. Na mpaknya Sakura masih belum di ijinkan untuk pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit karena mengingat kondisinya yang kehilangan banyak darah.

Hinata sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Sakura dan dia tidak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman antara mereka, Hinata masih ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan Sakura. Hinata membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan untuk Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bersikap datar berjalan di samping Hinata.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sakura, Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hinata ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sakura, oleh karena itu Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu di kantin rumah sakit atau manapun asal jangan berada di depan atau dalam kamar Sakura.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu..

**Kriet..**

Kali ini terdengar suara pintu di buka.

"Sa-Sakura san.." Hinata menyapa Sakura yang nampaknya sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela.

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Betapa dia terkejut yang menjenguknya itu malah Hinata, wanita yang sangat dia benci saat ini.

"Ma-Maaf Sakura san, aku hanya ingin menjengukmu.." Hinata terlihat gugup karena wajah Sakura yang kurang baik menyambutnya.

".." Sakura memilih untuk bungkam dan melihat gerak gerik Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya dan menaruh keranjang buah di meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura san..?" Hinata kembali membuka suara, berharap Sakura mau menjawabnya kali ini. Hinata sangat bisa merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat dari Sakura.

"Menurutmu apa aku terlihat cukup baik sekarang ini?" Sakura mulai angkat bicara tetapi pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain. Hinata dapat melihat sinar matanya yang redup dan sangat sedih.

"A-Aku minta maaf Sakura san, A-Aku -.."

"Tidak perlu.. Aku tidak perlu maafmu Hinata.." Sakura memotong ucapan Hinata.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Aku tau ini bukan salahmu.. Aku hanya wanita bodoh.." Sakura seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata melihat cairan bening mulai menetes dari mata Sakura. Segera Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan memberikannya tisue.

"Arigatou Hinata.." Sakura menerima tisue itu.

"Apa Sasuke kun datang bersama mu, Hinata?" Sakura memilih menundukan wajahnya.

"I-Iya.." Hinata takut jawaban ini akan semakin membuat Sakura terluka, tetapi dia juga tidak mungkin berbohong..

"Begitu ya..." Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Hinata, apakah kamu mencintai Sasuke kun?" Kini mata Sakura menatap serius mata Hinata. Jujur saja, Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"A-Aku.. Aku belum tau apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak, hanya saja aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya." Hinata mencoba untuk jujur, meskipun terkadang sifat Sasuke yang sedikit kasar, tetapi dia senang berada di dekat Sasuke. Hinata sendiri belum tau apa dia suka terhadap Sasuke atau tidak? karena Hinata juga belum pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta dan sakitnya patah hati.

"Begitu ya..." Sakura kembali tersenyum miris, hal itu membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. 'Apakah aku salah bicara?' Pikir Hinata.

"Apakah kamu sudah menentukan akan memilih siapa sebagai calon suami mu? Ku dengar kamu juga akan bertunangan dengan Itachi san?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura kali ini.

"Aku belum menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak dan benar aku akan di tunangkan dengan Itachi.." Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan masalah pertunangan yang cukup rumit.

"Bisakah kamu belajar mencintai Itachi san, Hinata?" Ucapan Sakura membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya dan menatap mata Sakura serius.

"Kamu tau, aku begitu mencintai Sasuke kun dan aku tidak ingin Sasuke kun pergi dari hidupku." Ucap Sakura lirih dan kembali menangis. Hinata merasa iba, bagaimana pun dia seorang perempuan juga. Hanya saja jika dia menjauhi Sasuke, nanti Sasuke bisa mati karena dirinya.

"Maaf aku ini egois, tapi aku hanya ingin kamu melepaskan dan menjauhi Sasuke.. Bisakah kamu kabulkan permintaan ku?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan mata sendu, Hinata bingung.

"Aku..." Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maaf Sakura san, aku tidak bisa.." Hinata tidak berani menatap Sakura. Hinata takut Sasuke akan bunuh diri dan mati jika Hinata mencoba untuk menjauhinya. Hinata benar-benar dihadapkan oleh keadaan yang sangat sulit.

"Kamu serakah Hyuuga Hinata.." Ucapan Sakura terdengar menusuk hati. Hinata mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan menetes.

"Sebaiknya aku pamit sekarang." Hinata membungkuk memberikan salam kepada Sakura dan segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Hinata berjalan pelan dan sedikit melamun setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. 'Kamu serakah Hyuuga Hinata'. Ucapan itu terus terngiang di kepala Hinata. Hinata berpikir 'Apakah dirinya memang serakah?' Tanpa Hinata sadari dia meneteskan air mata. Hinata tidak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah berlari menghampirinya dan kini memeluknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai merasa bosan menunggu di taman rumah sakit.

'Kenapa begitu lama?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghampiri Hinata. Ketika Sasuke sampai di blok kamar Sakura, Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan pelan dan mulai menangis. Sasuke segera berlari dan memeluk Hinata. Sasuke tidak tau apa saja yang mereka bicarakan tetapi melihat Hinata menangis pasti Sakura berbicara kasar.

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata dan membenamkan kepala Hinata ke dada bidangnya. Dia membiarkan Hinata menangis dalam pelukannya, berharap dapat memberikan ketenangan. Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata kini berada di dalam mobil dan memilih untuk diam. Hinata terus menundukan kepalanya dan berpikir mengenai kata-kata Sakura. Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata dengan khawatir. Sasuke sungguh tidak tenang dan ingin bertanya, tetapi Hinata pasti tidak akan memberitahukannya.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar datar.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan mencoba mengatur emosinya dengan menarik nafas.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Suara Sasuke masih terdengar datar.

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke kun.. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Ita-kun pasti sudah menunggu ku.." Suara Hinata masih terdengar serak dan dia memilih untuk tidak melihat muka Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan memilih untuk menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata merasa mobil berhenti dan juga menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Hinata bertanya cemas.

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata. Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang aneh setelah menjenguk Sakura. Seharusnya tadi dia menolak permintaan Hinata untuk menjenguk Sakura.

Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke tetapi Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Diamlah.." Pinta Sasuke lirih.

Hinata berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu mungil Hinata.

"Sasuke kun..." Hinata menutup matanya "Aku akan menikahi Ita kun.. Aku menyukai Ita kun.." lanjutnya. Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya saat berbicara itu. Rasanya seperti dihantam batu yang sangat besar. Tetapi ucapan Hinata terdengar yakin, dia sendiri bingung kenapa keputusannya ini malah membuat rasa sakit di hatinya. Sepertinya Hinata sudah menyukai Sasuke entah sejak kapan, tetapi Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata seperti tersambar petir di siang hari dan juga seperti tertimpa batu raksasa. Sesak dan sakit itu yang di rasakan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Hinata kuat. Mata onyx Sasuke menyiratkan kesedihan amat luar biasa. Sasuke pun mulai meneteskan air matanya di hadapan Hinata seorang.

"Kenapa?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih.

Hinata semakin merasakan sakit saat melihat Sasuke yang menangis.

Hinata mencoba menahan air matanya yang tertahan dan memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain.

"Lihat aku Hinata.." Sasuke sedikit membentak "Katakan sekali lagi dan tatap mataku.. Katakan kamu tidak menyukaiku dan kamu menyukai Itachi.." Sasuke sedikit mengguncang bahu mungil Hinata dan membuat Hinata sedikit merasakan kesakitan.

Hinata tidak berani menatap Sasuke dan dia juga mulai menitikan air mata.

"Kamu tidak bisa bukan..? Aku tau kamu sudah mencintai aku.. Kenapa? Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?" Sasuke menarik nafasnya "Apa karena Sakura memintamu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar meninggi. Sasuke yakin pasti Sakura berbicara hal yang aneh terhadap Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jawab aku jangan hanya menggelengkan kepalamu.." Sasuke mulai marah.

Hinata mulai melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang terpancar sedih, marah, kecewa.

"Maaf Sasuke kun..." Hinata mencoba menarik nafas dan menahan rasa sakit yang membelenggunya "Aku tidak mencintaimu dan aku akan memilih Ita-kun untuk menjadi suamiku.." suara Hinata terdengar lirih.

Sasuke merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa di hatinya, kali ini dia merasa jatuh ke dalam jurang seorang diri.

"Baik.. Jika itu mau mu.." Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dan kembali menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kau akan melihat ku mati, aku memang tidak tau apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Sakura.." Sasuke mulai mengendari mobilnya lagi.. Hinata memilih untuk diam.

"Tapi daripada melihatmu bersama pria lain sekalipun itu Itachi, kakak ku sendiri.. Lebih baik aku mati dan aku akan melepaskanmu.."

Hinata merasa sangat bersalah, dia tidak ingin Sasuke mati.. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.. Tanpa Hinata sadari, dia memeluk tangan Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Ku-Ku mohon Sasuke kun... Jangan mati..." Hinata terisak-isak. Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

"Apa guna aku hidup jika harus melihat mu bersama dan bersanding dengan pria lain." Sasuke masih mengabaikan tangisan dan permohonan Hinata.

"A-Aku..." Hinata bingung harus berbicara apa.

Sasuke kembali menghentikan mobilnya.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata. Hinata merasa nyaman akan pelukan Sasuke.

"Ma-Maaf Sasuke kun.." Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke lagi dan Sasuke mulai yakin bahwa Hinata memang sudah suka pada dirinya.

"Aku akan terus hidup, jika kamu terus bersamaku.." Bisik Sasuke dan mencium kening Hinata.

Sasuke menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata dan mencium pipi Hinata. Hal ini tentu saja membuat pipi Hinata merona dan malu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan saat malu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mencium pipi Hinata lembut.

"Kita pulang dan bicarakan kepada semua.." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi Hinata, kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke merasa sangat senang karena Hinata mulai menyadari perasaannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mata Sasuke memancarkan kebahagiaan, sedangkan Hinata merasakan wajahnya memerah karena malu dan senang.

Sesampainya Sasuke dan Hinata di ruang tamu. Mereka melihat Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi sudah berkumpul. Fugaku memberikan tatapan ke arah Sasuke. Hinata yang merasakan tatapan tajam dari Fugaku hanya menundukan kepala dan Sasuke bersikap biasa saja.

"Ehem.. Kalian duduklah, ada yang ingin Otousan bicarakan." Fugaku memerintah.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun duduk di samping Itachi. Sasuke tidak ingin membiarkan Hinata duduk di samping Itachi, jadi Sasuke duduk di tengah antara mereka.

"Baiklah.. Otousan sudah memutuskan untuk mempercepat pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata.." Semua nampak kaget dengan pernyataan Fugaku.

"Acara pertunangan akan diselenggarakan lusa, Otousan sudah menyiapkan semuanya.. Hiashi, juga sudah menyetujuinya.."

Sasuke terlalu kaget untuk membuka suara, otaknya masih mencerna setiap perkataan otousan nya.

"Untukmu Sasuke, Otousan sudah mendengar dari Okaasanmu bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang dulu kamu cari, tetapi sekarang kamu sudah memiliki Sakura dan kamu bisa melihat sendiri Sakura saat diputuskan oleh dirimu.. Otousan hanya tidak ingin Sakura meninggal karena dirimu dan membawa nama Uchiha terlibat.." Jelas Fugaku panjang kepada Sasuke yang masih mematung karena shok.

"Mengenai cincin pertunangan, undangan, tempat, dan pakaian semua sudah Otousan urus." Fugaku pun berlalu setelah menyampaikan semuanya. Fugaku pamit kepada Mikoto untuk kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan sangat tidak wajar. Dia meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha sehabis makan malam. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera keluar dan mengendarai mobilnya. Pikirannya kalut seperti benang kusut yang sulit dibetulkan.

Masih sangat jelas kata-kata ayahnya tadi sore mengenai pertunangan Hinata dan Itachi. Sasuke tidak bisa mengeluarkan unek-uneknya karena terlalu shok dan dia masih menghormati ayahnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan mobil-mobil atau motor-motor yang membunyikan klakson kepada nya.

"SIALLLL !" Berkali-kali Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan memukul setirnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kecepatannya saat ini. Sasuke segera menuju tempat sahabat baiknya. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya asal begitu sampai di tujuan.

Sasuke segera mencari sosok rambut merah yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan sosok itu. Sasuke segera menghampirinya dan menghempaskan badannya ke sofa empuk.

"Kusut sekali wajahmu itu?" Gaara menyadari sahabatnya kini benar-benar dilanda masalah yang cukup serius.

Sasuke menunduk dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi dan kesal.

"Hinata... Dia akan bertunangan dengan Itachi lusa.. Siallll !" Sasuke menggerang kesal..

"Aku sudah tau, tadi siang keluargaku sudah mendapatkan undangannya." Gaara hanya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Gaara sebentar. Ternyata tadi siang undangan sudah disebar. Sasuke kembali menunduk dan memilih untuk melihat sepatunya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara melihat Sasuke seperti ini. 'Ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa juga berkelakuan seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis' pikir Gaara.

"Tunangan itu belum berarti akan menikah bukan?" ucap Gaara kemudian menegak baileys nya yang ada di gelas.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara. "Maksudmu?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Anda tidak bodoh kan Tuan muda Uchiha?" Gaara memberikan senyuman mautnya kepada Sasuke. Senyuman itu memberikan efek memabukkan kepada para pengunjung wanita di bar.

"Tapi apa anda yakin Hinata juga sudah mencintaimu?" Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa agar lebih rileks.

"Aku yakin melalui tatapan matanya.." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Bagus jika begitu, selama mereka belum menikah masih ada kesempatan emas untuk merebut kembali malaikatmu." Gaara menutup mata.

"Harus ku akui, kamu memang pintar Gaara.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membuat semua pengunjung wanita di bar Gaara hampir meleleh. Setelah Gaara di tambah Sasuke, sungguh beruntung mereka malam ini. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi member tetap di bar Gaara.

"Lalu Sakura? Kamu yakin dia tidak akan mencoba untuk..."

"Aku akan bicara dengan Sakura setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit.." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Gaara dan mereka minum bersama. Sasuke nampak lebih lega setelah bercerita dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

**Back to Mansion Uchiha after dinner. . .**

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa kepada Sasuke maupun Itachi. Hinata mencoba mengurung dirinya dalam kamar seusai makan malam.

Hinata merasa kalut seperti Sasuke. Itachi bisa merasakannya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

**Kriett**

Hinata melihat ke arah pintu, menampilkan sosok pria bertubuh atletis.

"Ita-kun.."

"Kamu belum tidur Hinata?" Itachi menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

Itachi menghampiri Hinata yang duduk di kasur.

"A-Ada apa Ita-kun?" Hinata terlihat gugup dan tersenyum seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." Itachi sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Hinata dan mengelus kepala Hinata lembut.

Hinata hanya tersenyum "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ita-kun.."

"Aku tau Hinata, matamu tidak dapat berbohong.." Itachi seperti seorang peramal yang dapat menebak masalah Hinata.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi duduk di samping Hinata dan memegang dagu Hinata mempertemukan kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu.

"Aku tau kamu menyukai baka otoutou.. Tapi, semua ini adalah keputusan, aku tidak dapat menolak setiap keputusan yang Otousan berikan.." Mata Itachi terlihat sedih.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan dia sedikit kaget karena Itachi bisa mengetahui isi hatinya.

"Otousan sudah membuat keputusan ini secara matang, aku sebenarnya juga kaget saat mendengarnya bahwa pertunangan kita akan dimajukan.. Aku seperti orang jahat yang berada di antara kamu dan Sasuke.." Itachi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah keluar jendela.

"Maafkan aku.." Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tangan mungil Hinata memegang tangan Itachi yang terkepal. Tangan Itachi begitu besar dan hangat. Hinata hanya bisa berharap perbuatannya ini dapat membantu meringankan masalah Itachi.

Itachi sedikit terkejut dan dia memandang Hinata yang kini tersenyum di hadapannya. Itachi merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Senyuman itu sama seperti saat mereka bertemu saat kecil.

Itachi memeluk Hinata dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan Itachi seraya memberikan ketenangan. Hangat memang..

"Bolehkah aku berharap lebih Hinata?"

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi, dia bingung harus menjawab apa..

"Ita-kun tidak perlu merasa bersalah..." Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara "Aku memang baru menyadari, aku suka pada Sasuke-kun.. Tapi, mungkin takdir mempermainkan nasib kita semua.." Suara Hinata mulai terdengar bergetar menahan nangis "Aku akan mulai melupakan Sasuke-kun dan mencintai Ita-kun, bolehkah?"

Hinata dapat merasakan anggukan Itachi.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu Hinata.. Jika kamu ingin tau, aku seperti Sasuke, jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama saat di toko kue itu.."

Hinata membelalakan matanya, diia berpikir Itachi mau bertunangan dengannya hanya karena tuntutan Fugaku, tetapi karena Itachi juga memendam rasa pada Hinata sejak 15 tahun lalu, seperti Sasuke.

Hinata takut menghadapi kenyataan ini, 'melupakan Sasuke dan mencintai Itachi'.. Sepertinya akan sulit.. Hinata hanya dapat berdoa kepada Kami-Sama untuk menunjukkan jalan yang dipilihnya nanti benar.

Hinatapun menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf ni baru sempet update..

terbengkalai sekali ini FF...

ceritanya mungkin masih sangat panjang, tetap dinikmati..

Dont Like Dont read..

Thank you.. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

.

.

.

**The Day**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan ikatan pony tail membuka pintu kamar inap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Sakura?" Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang dalam posisi duduk di kasurnya.

"Lebih baik.." Sakura tersenyum kepada sahabatnya. Ino memilih untuk duduk di samping ranjang setelah menaruh apel yang dibelinya tadi.

"Sepertinya kamu habis kedatangan tamu?" Ino menunjuk keranjang buah yang belum tersentuh.

"Hinata.." Sakura menatap keranjang buah yang ditunjuk Ino.

"Hah..? Hinata?" Ino sedikit bingung mendengar nama asing itu. Sepertinya Sakura belum menceritakan kepada Ino bahwa gadis tempo hari yang mereka temui di cafe bersama Sasuke adalah Hinata.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya "Dia adalah gadis yang bersama Sasuke di cafe waktu itu" lanjutnya tersenyum miris.

"Apa? Kenapa dia bisa menjengukmu?" Ino terdengar sedikit emosi.

"Entahlah.."

"Apa Sasuke sudah menjengukmu?" tanya Ino sedikit penasaran.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan hatinya kini merasakan sakit mendengar nama Sasuke. Semua kenangan manis kembali teringat di otaknya. Sakura menitikkan air matanya.

"Baka...! Aku tidak habis pikir kamu akan melakukan hal senekat ini Sakura.." Ino menarik nafas "Kau seperti bukan Sakura yang ku kenal" lanjutnya dan memeluk sahabat nya yang tengah menangis.

Ino membiarkan Sakura menangis sejadinya. Serasa cukup Sakura mengelap air matanya.

"Ini karena aku terlalu mencintai Sasuke..." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih. Sakura menggenggam selimutnya.

Ino hanya menghela nafasnya. "Ah, aku punya kabar untukmu.. Besok Itachi san akan bertunangan, tetapi aku tidak tau siapa perempuan yang beruntung itu.. Aku sungguh iri dengan wanita itu.." Ino mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Sejak lama Ino sudah menjadi fans Itachi, tetapi Itachi tidak pernah meliriknya.

"Hinata..?" Sakura seperti bertanya kepada Ino.

"Hah? Hinata? Bagaimana mungkin?" Ino berteriak kaget. Hal ini menyebabkan Sakura harus menutup kedua telinganya jika tidak ingin mengalami ketulian.

"Awalnya Hinata akan di tunangan dengan Itachi san dan Sasuke kun. Tetapi Sasuke kun masih berpacaran denganku, maka dari itu Hinata akan di pasangkan dengan Itachi san.." Sakura menghela nafas nya karena bagian ceritanya yang ini membutuhkan kekuatan untuk menguatkan hatinya. Ino masih memilih diam dan menyimak cerita Sakura.

"Tetapi Sasuke tidak menerima itu dikarenakan Hinata adalah cinta pertama yang dia cari selama ini, jadi dia juga ingin menjadi tunangan Hinata dan memilih untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan ku." Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya tumpah kembali.

Ino bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan sahabatnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat terlalu banyak.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa tau besok Hinata dan Itachi akan bertunangan? Seingatku bulan depan baru mereka akan mengadakan acara pertunangan.." Sakura terlihat penasaran.

"Kamu lupa keluargaku memiliki kerja sama dengan keluarga Uchiha dalam bidang floris? Kemarin mereka memesan beberapa bunga dalam jumlah besar . Aku yang penasaran bertanya kepada orang yang memesan, untuk apa mereka memesan banyak bunga, tidak seperti biasanya. Kemudian orang itu bilang Itachi san akan bertunangan dan aku lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu karena terlalu shok" Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Apa orang itu tidak menyebutkan nama Sasuke?" Sakura menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Tidak, dia hanya menyebutkan nama Itachi.." Pandangan Ino menatap langit kamar Sakura sambil mengosok pelan dagunya mencoba mengingat percakapan kemarin.

"Benarkah?" Suara Sakura kini terdengar senang. Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya dan wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Iya.." Ino menjawab.

"Apakah Hinata mengabulkan permintaanku kemarin?" Sakura berbisik pelan.

"Kamu bilang apa?" Ino penasaran.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Tidak.. hehhe" Jelas kini terlihat raut wajah bahagia Sakura.

"Dirimu sungguh aneh Sakura.." Ino menatap Sakura aneh. Tadi sedih sekarang senang.. Tapi sepertinya Ino sedikit mengerti kebahagiaan yang terpancar di mata Sakura. Sasuke tidak ikut bertunangan dengan Hinata. Ino pun tersenyum.

'Arigatou Hinata' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya di bekap seseorang. Hinata mencoba menajamkan pengelihatannya yang masih sedikit buram karena baru bangun.

Wajah Hinata seketika menjadi merah padam, melihat kepala kini bertumpu pada dada Itachi sebagai bantal dan Itachi memeluknya. Dengan pelan Hinata memindahkan tangan Itachi agar melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya Itachi masih tertidur lelap.

Hinata kini dalam posisi duduk di sebelah Itachi. Mukanya tiba-tiba kembali memerah mengingat dirinya tidur bersama Itachi. Hinata mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, sungguh membuat Hinata merasa malu.

Sepertinya saat Hinata dan Itachi berpelukan, Hinata tertidur dalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi tau Hinata yang tertidur segera memindahkan posisi Hinata ke kasur. Itachi masih terus memperhatikan wajah damai Hinata saat tidur, 'sungguh cantik' pikir Itachi. Itachi memberikan ciuman di kening Hinata dan tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Itachi pun tertidur di kasur Hinata. Begitulah kronologinya.

Hinata pun segera mandi dan membantu Mikoto untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Suasana makan pagi di keluarga Uchiha seperti biasa, berlangsung sangat hikmat. Belum ada yang mendominasi percakapan.

"Makan ini Hinata.." Itachi memberikan sayur kepada Hinata.

Hinata tidak sengaja melihat mata onyx Itachi, tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kejadian tadi pagi dan dia segera menundukan wajahnya yang merona. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang aneh menatap kesal Itachi.

"A-Arigatou Ita-kun" Suara Hinata terdengar gugup.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak menyukai suasana ini. Ingin sekali dia membawa pergi jauh Hinata dan hidup berdua. Tetapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, karena hal itu akan membuat malu keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Selain itu dia masih menghargai Fugaku sebagai ayahnya.

Selesai mereka bersantap, Itachi menghampiri Hinata dan memberikan ciuman di kening Hinata kemudian berbisik "Jangan terlalu lelah Hinata, besok adalah hari pertunangan kita" Kemudian Itachi pun pergi bersama Fugaku menuju perusahaan.

Hinata hanya dapat berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat merah.. Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu sungguh ingin memukul Itachi, tetapi di situ ada Fugaku dan Mikoto maka di urungkan nya niat itu. Dia hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya sampai kukunya menguning karena sangat marah dan cemburu.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi lucu dari Hinata. Sesekali Mikoto melirik Sasuke yang juga melihat adegan itu. Sebagai seorang ibu pasti Mikoto mengetahui perasaan anak bungsunya itu.

"Ajaklah Hinata jalan, ini adalah saat terakhir kamu bersama Hinata. Mulai besok dia akan menjadi milik kakakmu." Mikoto berbisik ke Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Okaasannya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata yang sedang merapikan piring-piring kotor. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Maaf Sasuke, ini sudah menjadi keputusan Otousan mu. Okaasan tidak dapat berbuat banyak." Ucap Mikoto lembut begitu melihat punggung anak bungsunya dan Hinata sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Kita akan pergi kemana Sasuke kun?" Hinata bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Membelikanmu baju.." Pandangan Sasuke terus ke depan.

"Untuk?" Hinata sedikit bingung kenapa mereka harus membeli baju.. Hinata kan banyak sekali baju.

"Pesta temanku minggu depan.. Aku ingin kamu tampil mengenakan gaun pemberianku." Sasuke menatap Hinata dan mencoba tersenyum lembut. Hinata tau Sasuke menyimpan sakitnya sendiri. Dia ingin tetap terlihat tegar di depan Hinata.

"Ma-Maaf Sasuke kun" Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah, tetapi Sasuke tau arah pembicaraan Hinata. Sasuke telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat Hinata tetap mencintainya meskipun dia telah bertunangan dengan Itachi. Sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin membagi Hinata dengan siapa pun.

"..."

Sasuke memilih diam dan Hinata semakin merasa bersalah meskipun itu bukan keputusannya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko boutique ternama di Tokyo "**Tifanny & co**"**. **Sasuke segera membuka kna pintu untuk Hinata, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam boutique.

Sambutan hangat datang ketika Hinata dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam boutique.

"Carikan gadisku ini gaun terindah dan termanis." Sasuke langsung memberi aba kepada salah satu staff nya.

"Hai.." Staff tersebut mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke dan membawa Hinata untuk mencoba semua koleksi gaun terbaru.

Hinata diberikan 5 gaun oleh para staff.

"Cobalah satu persatu, aku ingin melihatnya." Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan menunggu Hinata berganti mencoba semua gaun itu. Semua staff yang ada di toko itu langsung terpana melihat senyuman Sasuke. Sungguh beruntung Hinata, selain cantik, anggun, manis juga bisa mendapatkan pacar setampan, sekeren, secool Sasuke. Kira-kira begitulah pikiran para staff disana.

Hinata mulai mencoba semua gaun nya. Sasuke hanya bisa terpana dan tidak berkedip melihat Hinata yang terlihat cantik dengan semua gaun yang di cobanya. Memang dasarnya Hinata cantik jadi semua gaun pasti akan terlihat cantik juga di pakai oleh Hinata.

"Aku beli semua.." Sasuke meminta para staffnya untuk membungkus ke lima gaun itu. Hinata sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm"

"Kenapa kamu membeli semua gaun itu?"

"Ini adalah hadiah unutkmu.." Sasuke kembali tersenyum kepada hinata.

Hinata merasakan jantung berdebar sangat cepat dan mukanya merona karena senyuman Sasuke.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke kun.." Hinata terlihat malu-malu dan memainkan jarinya.

'Ughhhh... Sungguh manis sekali Hiinata saat ini' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mencium Hinata. Tetapi karena ini adalah tempat umum maka Sasuke harus mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Ayo.." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menuju mobilnya untuk menuju suatu tempat. Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Suasana taman ini sangat indah, terlihat sekali keindahan musim gugurnya. Pohon-pohon besar dengan daun yang sudah mneguning dan beberapa daun yang mulia berjatuhan. Udaranya sejik meskipun saat siang hari. Sasuke segera membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Kenapa kita ke sini Sasuke-kun?" Hinata sedikit bingung dengan tempat tujuan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan memilih diam.

"Kamu bisa naik sepeda?" Sasuke menunjuk tempat penyewaan sepeda.

"Se-Sedikit." Hinata terlihat malu-malu karena dia tidak begitu pandai dalam bersepeda.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda.

"Ojiisan.. Saya sewa sepeda anda 2.." Sasuke menunjuk 2 buah sepeda berwarna violet dan biru. Untuk Hinata ukuran sepeda itu tidak terllau tinggi.

"Ta-Tapi Sasuke kun.."

"Aku akan mengajarimu.." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuat para orang-orang yang datang ditaman berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya mereka juga ingin sekali diajari naik sepeda oleh Sasuke..

"Hm.." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. Oh... Sasuke sungguh tidak tahan terhadap senyuman Hinata. Sasuke pun memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Sasuke memberikan panduan kepada Hinata agar tetap menjaga keseimbangannya dan terus menggoes sepedanya. Sasuke juga memegangi ekor sepeda agar, Hinata tidak terjatuh. Sekiranya dilihat Hinata sudah mulai bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Hinata mencobanya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Sasuke juga meyakinkan Hinata 'Jika kamu terjatuh aku akan langsung menolongmu' dan membuat Hinata merona.

'Apakah ini membuat mu cukup senang, Hinata?' Besok aku akan melihatmu bersanding dengan aniki.. Sakit, sesak memang.. Tapi aku akan coba bertahan dan terus membuatmu tidak mencintai aniki.. Maafkan aku begitu egois sehingga membuatmu terluka.. Tapi ini bukti bahwa hanya aku yang dapat membahagiakanmu..' Pikir Sasuke sambil melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum tanpa beban sambil mengendarai sepedanya..

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang telah di tunggu oeh keluarga besar Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Para Undangan nampaknya telah memasuki gedung tempat di adakannya acara pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata. Para wartawan juga sudah siap dengan kamera-kameranya untuk meliput acara ini, mereka seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan semua momen yang hebat ini. Berbeda Hinata yang berada di kamar rias.

"Apa kamu yakin Hime?" Neji nampak meyakinkan adiknya yang kini terlihat sangat cemas dan itu jelas terlihat diwajahnya yang cantik. Hinata memang cantik sekali hari ini. Dia bagaikan Bidadari yang turun dari langit. Berbalutkan Dress panjang berwarna Violet dan cardigan bulu berwarna putih. rambut Indigo yang di sanggul indah dan menampilkan sisi leher jenjang putih Hinata.

"Hm.." Hinata hanya tersenyum agar Neji tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali.

Neji, Hiashi, dan Hanabi (adik perempuan Hinata) khusus pulang ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara besar yakni pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata.

Neji hanya membelai lembut kepala Hinata dan tersenyum. Neji sungguh ingin yang terbaik untuk adik sepupunya ini.

Mari kita lihat ke ruang resepsi. Nampaknya Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi dan Itachi sedang menyambut ramah semua tamu yang hadir. Sebagian besar tamu yang diundang adalah rekan bisnis Uchiha dan Hiashi, tidak hanya itu teman-teman Itachi dan Hinata juga hadir dalam acara ini. Itachi terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah dengan balutan kemeja dan jas berwarna putih, celana putih dan sepatu phantovel putih. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di dekat bar minuman ditemani oleh Gaara, nampaknya sahabatnya Naruto tidak bisa hadir karena harus mengurusi perusahaannya yang mnedadak. Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar melihat semua undangan yang datang. Dia memilih untuk menikmati wine yang telah tersedia dengan Gaara.

"Harusnya aku yang berdiri disana.." Sasuke hanya memainkan wine dalam gelasnya.

"Hm.." Gaara mengerti maksud Sasuke, meskipun dia tidak menunjuk arah dimana Itachi menyalami setiap undangan yang datang.

"Hari ini aku harus melihat Hinata mengenakan cincin pertunangan dari Itachi.." Onyc Sasuke terlihat redup dan hanya tetap memandangi wine dalam gelasnya tanpa niat untuk mnyentuhnya.

"Lalu?" Gaara hanya menanggapi singkat.

"..."

Tidak jauh dari sana dua orang gadis nampak menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran dua insan itu.

"Sasuke kun.." Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan lembut, membuat onyx Sasuke harus merubah objek pandangan nya ke arah suara yang dia kenal.

"Sakura..?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut, harusnya Sakura masih berada di rumah sakit dan dia bersama Ino sekarang. Gaara juga hanya tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan Ino, begitu pun sebaliknya mereka.

"Aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin sore, lalu aku juga mendangar kabar Itachi san akan bertunangan dengan Hinata hari ini, aku mencoba mnyempatkan diri datang ke sini.." Sakura tersenyum lembut ke Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerti pertanyaan yang ada di otak Sasuke. Sasuke mengganggap senyuman Sakura adalah suatu tanda.

"..."

"Apakah kami terlambat?" Ino menimpali.

"Belum ladies.." Gaara menjawab kemudian meminum wine yang ada di gelasnya. Lalu Gaara mengambil dua gelas wine dan memberikan nya kepada Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura menolak halus gelas wine itu dan Ino mengambilnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"A-Arigatou Hmm..."

"Gaara.."

"Arigatou Gaara kun.." Ino tersenyum manis kepada Gaara.

_"Baik Para Hadirin sekalian, inilah saat yang telah kita tunggu-tunggu... Mari Kita sambut mempelai wanitanya..." _Mc sudah membuka suara tanda acara puncak akan segera berlangsung.

Hinata keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama Neji. Setiap mata memandang Hinata, para wartawan juga terus mengabadikan Hinata yang tengah berjalan. Flash camera memenuhi cahaya dalam ruangan hotel itu.

Hinata merasa dirinya sangat gugup sekali, tangannya berkeringat dan Neji mengetahuinya kemudian berbisik "Tenang saja Hiem, semua akan baik-baik saja" kemudian tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan Hinata membalas senyuman nya.

Mereka berbisik-bisik melihat kecantikan Hinata yang sangat luar biasa malam ini. Para lelaki merasa iri dengan Itachi yang bisa mendapatkan tunangan secantik Hinata, para wanitanya ada yang mengagumi kecantikan Hinata dan iri dengan kecantikan Hinata.

Hinata dan Neji berjalan sangat pelan menghampiri Itachi yang sudah berdiri di depan.

Sasuke menekan rahang nya kuat-kuat, dia tidak sanggup berada disini lebih lama. Tetapi Sasuke juga tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan acara ini, terlalu banyak wartawan. Sasuke memilih untuk meminum wine dalam gelasnya. Hinata melihat sosok Sasuke yang terus meminum wine, hati Hinata terasa sakit.

Sakura hanya bisa ikut terpesona dengan Hinata dan Itachi, sesekali dia melirik ke arah Sasuke dan menampilkan wajah sedih.

Tidak berlangsung lama Itachi dan Hinata telah bertukar cincin di jari manis tangan kanan mereka, menandakan mereka sah telah bertunangan.

Itachi mencium bibir Hinata dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut serta menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai jarinya menguning. Sakura mneyadari hal itu mnecoba menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terkepal.

Sasuke sangat marah..Sampai dia tidak menyadari Sakura kini mencoba memegang tangannya. Ingin sekali Sasuke berlari dan membawa Hinata pergi jauh, hanya berdua dan hidup bahagia.

"Sa-Sasuke kun.." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih, membuat Sasuke harus kembali ke alam sadarnya dan melihat Sakura yang telah menundukan kepalanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

Itachi dan Hinata melihat adegan dimana Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Hati Hinata seperti tersayat melihat adegan itu, tetapi Hinata mencoba untuk tidak menangis karena Itachi dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Tangan Kiri Hinata mengepal di depan dada nya, Itachi mengerti perasaan Hinata. Dia hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih kuat mencoba memberikan ketenangan dan seolah berkata 'Tenang aku ada disini.'

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter ini sedikit pendek ya... (pundung)

Saya bingung apakah FF ini masih layak dilanjutkan atau di buang jauh-jauh, tetapi saya akan terus mencoba membuat lebih bagus... Semoga para reader menikmatinya...

Arigatou Minna.. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

-o0o-

~Fall For You~

* * *

Hinata kini berada dalam kamarnya dan tentu saja di kediaman Uchiha. Hinata hanya dapat melihat keluar jendela. Gaun indah yang di pakai nya tadi sudah tidak melekat di tubuhnya, bergantikan dress putih dengan sweeter putih tipis. Sesekali dia melihat keindahan malam yang ditawarkan cuma-cuma dan melihat jari manis nya yang telah tersematkan cincin pertunangan dirinya dengan seorang Uchiha - Itachi Uchiha.

Hanya desahan berupa helaan nafas ringan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. 'Ini semua menyakitkan Kami-Sama.' Hinata kembali teringat kejadian dimana Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke saat pesta pertunangannya.

Sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Apa kamu menyesal Hina?" Ucap seorang pria yang memeluknya.

"I-Ita-Kun" Hinata terkejut ketika melihat Itachi memeluknya erat dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Hinata sambil menghirup pelan aroma tubuh Hinata yang menenangkan.

"Jawab Hina" Itachi mengecup leher putih Hinata. Pertanyaan Itachi tadi sebenarnya membuat Hinata bingung untuk menjawab, tetapi dia sudah berjanji untuk mencoba mencintai Itachi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Seulas senyum tipis di bibir Itachi dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Nanti subuh, aku akan pergi." Hinata sedikit menggeliat sehingga sukses mengendurkan pelukan Itachi. Hinata pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Onyx Itachi kembali bertemu dengan Lavender Hinata.

"Pergi?" Tanya Hinata penasaran karena ucapan Itachi yang menggantung.

"Hm.. Aku mendapatkan tugas dinas selama sebulan untuk mengurus perusahaan di London." Itachi kembali memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Tangan kanan Itachi mulai membelai pipi chubby Hinata dan membuat rona merah si-pemilik pipi. Itachi semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dengan memajukan kepalanya perlahan. Bibir Hinata sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir pria yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai tunangannya beberapa jam lalu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx lain melihat adegan itu. Terlihat sekali rasa sedih dan marah dari matanya. Sasuke pun segera berlalu meninggalkan kamar Hinata

'Aku harus bersabar'

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi sekali. Nampaknya dia harus mengurus beberapa tugas kuliahnya. Sasuke pergi tanpa Hinata karena Hinata memang tidak memiliki jadwal perkuliahan hari ini. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, hanya tinggal melakukan presentasi hasil penelitiannya saja.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya menuju bar milik sahabatnya - Gaara, seusai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia tidak ingin langsung pulang karena pikirannya masih kusut mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara begitu Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Di hadapannya kini telah berjejer jenis minuman Cocktail racikan terbaru, sepertinya Gaara ingin Sasuke juga mencicipinya.

"Hn."

"Apa maksud dari 'Hn' ?" Gaara menatap Sasuke intens karena merasa mendapatkan gumaman aneh dari sahabatnya yang memang irit kata.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Itachi terus bermesraan dengan Hinata, Itachi bahkan tau aku begitu menginginkan Hinata." Sasuke geram.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangan nya ke minuman yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Apa Itachi menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hn.." Hanya itu lagi yang di ungkapkan oleh Sasuke. "Miris memang, tetapi aku akan mengumumkan Uchiha Itachi kini menjadi rivalku"

"Kamu akan menjadi adik durhaka"

"Aku tidak peduli.. Cintaku pada Hinata sudah membuatku gila.." Sasuke menjambak rambut nya frustasi. Gaara hanya mengehela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang begitu malang.

"Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu dengan Hinata selama Itachi melakukan dinas."

"Semoga berhasil kawan" Gaara hanya menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kepergian Itachi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus masalah perusahaan yang baru di bangun oleh keluarga Uchiha. Itachi tentu tidak lupa untuk mengirimi pesan-pesan singkat kepada tunangannya-Hinata disaat senggang. Dia sangat ingin segera pulang ke Jepang dan memeluk Hinata, mencium wangi tubuhnya yang membuat rindu dan nyaman itu, tetapi dia sekali lagi harus bersabar dengan dilanda rasa ketakutan dimana Hinata-tunangannya bisa saja berpaling kepada Sasuke yang juga sangat mencintai dan menginginkan gadis itu.

Selama 3 hari itu pula Sasuke terus mendekati Hinata dengan berbagai cara. Sasuke yakin Hinata juga menyimpan rasa untuk dirinya, hanya melalui tatapan mata Hinata, tetapi Sasuke bisa mengerti status Hinata yang sebagai tunangan Itachi tidak mungkin terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke. Bahkan sering kali Hinata berpura-pura kesal dengan tingkah manja Sasuke, namun Sasuke merasa senang karena mengetahui Hinata kini memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Sasuke menjadi semakin menginginkan Hinata.

Sakura, juga tidak berhenti begitu saja tentang Sasuke. Dia selalu mencari cara agar Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya. Sepertinya Sakura akan melakukan cara licik.

.

.

.

"Hinata.." Bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"E-Eh.." Hinata kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dan sontak membuat wajah Hinata merona dengan jantung yang terus berdetak cepat.

"Kenapa kamu berdiri di luar?" Sasuke masih memposisikan dirinya memeluk Hinata. Sasuke senang dapat menghirup wangi tubuh Hinata yang baginya seperti narkoba. Karena cahaya yang kurang memadai, Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah merona Hinata.

"A-Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Ucap Hinata gugup karena Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar tidak karuan dan Sasuke tau Hinata sedang gugup saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan tampil, aku ingin kamu melihatku. Ayo masuk.. Udara juga dingin.." Ajak Sasuke masuk kedalam bar milik Gaara. Malam ini adalah acara 1 tahun pembukaan bar Gaara. Dimana Sasuke di minta khusus oleh Gaara untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu sebagai bintang tamu special.

"Hm." Gumam Hinata menganggukan kepala dan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin.

Hinata menduduki sebuah kursi VIP yang sudah disiapkan oleh Gaara. Dia duduk di sebelah Temari dan di samping Temari adalah Gaara.

_"Mari kita sambut penampilan Uchiha Sasuke" _Ucapan MC membuat semua para tamu Gaara bertepuk tangan dan hening ketika lampu dimatikan menyisakan lampu yang menyorot Sasuke tengah duduk di atas panggung dengan membawa gitar.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seorang Gadis yang amat aku cintai, meskipun kini dia telah menjadi milik orang lain, tetapi cinta ini akan terus ada untuknya."

Sasuke mulai memetik gitarnya. Semua orang nampak tidak tau siapa gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke, kecuali Hinata, Gaara, Sakura dan Ino yang memang juga diundang oleh Gaara. Sekali lagi Sakura merasa kalah dan siap menumpahkan air matanya jika ini kamarnya, sayang dia harus menahan sebisa mungkin.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_

_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

_**This is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

_**You always thought that I was stronger**_

_**I may have failed**_

_**But I have loved you from the start**_

_**Oh**_

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**It's impossible**_

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in**_

_**I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold into your words**_

_**'Cause talk is cheap**_

_**And remember me tonight**_

_**When you're asleep**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan mendengar nyanyian Sasuke yang sangat merdu dan seolah-olah berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

"Sepertinya dia sungguh mencintaimu." Temari berbisik ke Hinata dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Temari hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Hinata yang kaget dan gugup.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungmu.." Temari tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata dan membuat Hinata membalas dengan senyuman lembut.

Sakura sungguh merasa kalah dengan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menarik 2 laki-laki - kakak adik dan membuat mereka begitu mencintai dirinya. Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Hinata sinis yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis dengan Sasuke dan dibalas dengan senyuman Sasuke yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Senyuman itu... - Hanya untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**The Song : '_Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade'_**

**Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk siapapun yang masih sudi melirik bahkan meriview FF saya ini... Sungguh terharuu melihat respon positif dari kalian... TT Hime pengen juga kalian bantu sumbang ide buat Fanfic" karya Hime... Semua ide akan Hime tampung selama otak Hime masih bisa bekerja.. #plak... **

**_Special Thanks to : _**

**_Semy, Yafa Mut, IndigOnyx, all Guests, Nivellia Neil, Hasegawa Michiyo, Bonbon 0330, Faffa Hany, n, winey-chan, Ika chan, Lily Purple Lily, Moku chan, __ShinraTenseiAlayMode, Kirei Murasaki, Anne Garbo, Alice9Miwa, , Naw d'evil Blume, flowers, akeboshi._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV,**

Pernahkah kamu merasa hampir gila karena mencintai seseorang yang bukan milikmu? Ya.. Itu aku. Kini aku hampir gila karena sudah mencintai tunangan kakak kandungku sendiri - Hinata. Meskipun aku tau Hinata mencintaiku hanya dari tatapan mata nya, tetapi dia memilih bisu untuk menyimpannya dan tetap menjaga kesetiaannya untuk Itachi. Jujur, Aku bisa gila jika melihat Hinata hidup bersama dengan pria lain, meskipun itu kakak kandungku sendiri - Itachi.

Aku akan membuat Hinata yakin akan cintaku kepadanya tulus dan hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang ada di dalam hatiku sejak 14 tahun lalu, bukan Sakura dan wanita lain. Aku berharap Hinata akan mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" hanya untukku, suatu saat nanti dan aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

**Hinata Pov,**

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis pemalu yang memiliki nasib sangat beruntung, menyandang sebagai Putri sulung Hyuuga dan aku di perebutkan oleh dua orang laki-laki yang merupakan kakak beradik Uchiha. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu mencintaiku. Mereka pernah berkata aku adalah gadis kecil yang mereka cari sejak dulu dan aku memang mengingat mereka.

Kini aku pun sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi Uchiha dan usai pertunangan Itachi dikirim oleh ayahnya untuk menjalankan bisnis di luar negeri dengan waktu yang belum bisa di tentukan. Sekarang yang menemani hariku adalah Sasuke Uchiha adik dari tunanganku.

Sasuke begitu terobsesi dengan diriku, entah apa yang membuatnya demikian. Bahkan, Sasuke rela memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sakura, tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Hal yang paling aku takuti adalah jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke. Dia begitu baik dan memperhatikanku, cintanya kepadaku begitu posesif tetapi tulus, aku bisa merasakannya. Namun aku harus sadar, aku memiliki Itachi sebagai tunanganku dan calon suamiku. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Itachi, sungguh. Karena aku juga tahu Itachi memiliki cinta yang tulus untuk diriku, hanya dari tatapan mata dan sentuhannya. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa jauh dari Sasuke dan aku membenci diri ku sendiri yang seolah begitu serakah ingin memiliki Sasuke. Sepertinya aku sadar, aku mencintai Sasuke dan Itachi mengetahui hal itu. Dia hanya memintaku untuk belajar mencintainya, apakah aku bisa?

.

.

.

**Itachi Pov,**

Aku begitu senang dapat bertunangan dengan Hinata, jujur aku juga menyukai Hinata sejak pertama kali melihatnya di toko roti bersama Sasuke. Sosoknya yang pemalu dan rapuh, meminta untuk di lindungi selalu. Cinta ini aku simpan rapat-rapat karena aku mengetahui Sasuke juga sangat mencintai Hinata. Sampai Otousan memilihku untuk bertunangan dengan Hinata, tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak hal itu. Hanya saja aku tau Sasuke akan terluka dan sepertinya dia akan berbuat apa saja demi Hinata tidak bersamaku.

Aku kini tau di hati Hinata telah terisi dengan Sasuke. Apakah aku ini jahat memisahkan mereka yang saling mencintai? Tetapi aku juga begitu mencintai Hinata. Kami-Sama aku sungguh jahat.

Kini sudah 3 hari aku di London mengurusi perusahaan Uchiha yang baru berkembang, entah kapan aku akan pulang. Aku hanya berharap minggu depan aku sudah pulang dan memeluk Hinata. Aku sangat merindukannya dan aku juga takut kehilangannya karena aku tahu Sasuke pasti tidak akan menyerah mengenai Hinata. Sungguh aku ini kakak yang berdosa dan cinta ini yang membuatku berdosa.

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov,**

Aku sangat senang pada akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi kekasihku dan tidak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun kami menjalin kasih. Sampai saat dimana Sasuke memutuskan kasih itu karena Hinata - Gadis yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak kecil. Aku sungguh tidak bisa kehilangan Sasuke, kalian pasti tahu rasanya mencintai dan mengejar seseorang selama 12 tahun dan akhirnya bisa memilikinya di tahun ke 12 juga.

Aku berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali ke sisiku dan melepaskan Hinata untuk Itachi yang hasilnya aku diusir secara halus oleh Sasuke. Sakit rasanya, hingga aku kalap dan aku mencoba bunuh diri di kamar Sasuke, namun usaha itu sia-sia karena keluarga Uchiha segera menolong dan membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Aku hanya berpikir saat itu, mati adalah jalan terbaik, ironis memang. Hingga aku tidak menyangka Hinata akan menjengukku seorang diri. Aku memohon kepada Hinata di saat itu untuk melepaskan Sasuke, karena aku begitu mencintai Sasuke. Aku sungguh iri dengan Hinata. Dengan mudah dia bisa mendapatkan cinta dan hati Sasuke, sedangkan aku sudah berusaha mati-matian tetap saja Sasuke hanya mengganggapku sebagai sahabat.

Haruskah aku memohon sambil bersujud kepada Hinata untuk pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke? Atau melakukan suatu hal yang membuat dimana jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke maka, Sasuke juga tidak akan pernah memiliki Hinata. Aku menjadi buta karena cintaku sendiri, hingga aku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang berujung.

.

.

.

**Sasuke Side,**

Angin musim gugur masih berhembus lembut. Daun-daun kering mulai berjatuhan memenuhi jalanan. Nampaknya musim dingin akan segera tiba.

Ku rapatkan jaket yang masih setia melindungiku dari angin yang cukup dingin sore ini. Ku masukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket seraya mendapatkan kehangatan darinya. Aku berjalan melewati setiap orang yang terlihat lelah karena berbagai kegiatan mereka hari ini. Tujuanku kali ini adalah sebuah cafe kecil di kota Tokyo, Sakura memintaku bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke-Kun.. Kamu datang.." Aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang berseri. Dia segera bangkit dari kursinya begitu melihatku menghampirinya.

"Hm." Jawabku seadanya masih dengan kedataran wajah dan suara. Aku segera duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku langsung tanpa basa basi, sekilas aku melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang menjadi sedih, namun secepat itu pula Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Aku kangen.." Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum namun aku bisa melihat kesedihan, yaa aku tahu kesedihan itu tercipta karena diriku.

"Hanya itu saja?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, aku tahu Sakura sekarang mati-matian menahan air mata.

"Ini tentang kita." Ujar Sakura sedikit lirih.

Aku menaikkan alisku "Kita? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir Sakura, maaf." Lanjutku tetap datar.

"Belum. Ingatlah Sasuke-Kun, Hinata sudah menjadi calon kakak iparmu. Berhentilah berharap." Sakura kali ini memohon.

"Bagaimana jika permintaanmu itu aku kembalikan. Berhentilah berharap dari ku." Aku masih bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sedikit kaget.

Permintaan Sakura jelas terdengar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin dia memintaku untuk berhenti berharap dengan Hinata. Hal itu sangat mustahil aku lakukan, bagiku Hinata adalah jiwaku. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu menginginkan Hinata, aku hanya tau Hinata adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia bagai candu.

"A..Aku.."

"Sudahlah Sakura.. Jika hanya ini yang ingin kamu bicarakan, lebih baik aku pulang, permisi." Aku segera meninggalkan Sakura. Aku tidak mau melihat ke belakang, karena aku yakin Sakura akan menangis. Memang aku ini adalah pria yang jahat, tetapi bukankah perasaan juga tidak dapat di bohongi. Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin melukai Sakura, sungguh.

.

.

.

Aku membawa Hinata menuju sebuah restaurant mewah di salah satu hotel milik keluargaku. Aku ingin menikmati makan malam dengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" Tanyaku pada Hinata yang sedang asik memakan Ceasar Salad.

"Enak.." Jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum, aku bisa melihat rona merah tipis di pipinya ketika tersenyum.

Aku pun hanya menaikkan bibirku. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin berada di samping Hinata, melihatnya tersenyum, memelukku, menciumku, dan memanggil namaku. Sungguh semua itu ingin ku miliki darimu, Hinata.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah minggu ke 4 setelah kepergian Itachi pergi dinas dan malam ini juga Itachi pulang dari dinasnya. Hatinya sangat berbunga karena akan segera bertemu dengan tunangannya. Dalam saku jasnya terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Begitu sampai di Bandara Tokyo segera dia memanggil taksi menuju kediaman Uchiha. Dia merahasiakan kepulangannya dari semua anggota keluarga untuk memberikan kejutan. Meskipun begitu Itachi hanya akan berada di Jepang selama seminggu kemudian dia akan pergi lagi untuk memantau perusahaan yang baru di dirikan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Itachi terus menampilkan senyum, meskipun hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Tokyo malam ini. Hujan sudah berlangsung selama 3 hari di musim gugur ini. Itachi ingin segera sampai ke rumah. Itachi meminta sang supir untuk menaikkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya, namun karena hujan memang sangat deras malam ini terjadilah kecelakaan itu. Jalanan licin membuat taksi yang di tumpangi Itachi oleng ketika akan berbelok. Mobil itu kehilangan kendalinya karena licinnya jalanan.

**BRUAGHHH**

Taksi yang tumpangi Itachi menabrak pembatas jalan. Taksi bagian depan hancur karena tabrakan keras. Supir taksi itu sepertinya meninggal di tempat dan Itachi masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran, darah segar masih mengalir di sekitar Itachi tanpa henti karena terkena serpihan kaca dan benturan keras di kepalanya.

"Hinata" Gumam Itachi kecil kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

Semua orang yang masih berada di dalam mobil segera turun memeriksa keadaan taksi itu dan beberapa wanita teriak histeris, ada juga yang segera menelepon ambulance.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Ohhh Noooo... Makin pendek...**

**Semoga kalian tetap suka yaa... Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang.. Khusus Chapter ini aku ingin menampilkan semua sisi karakter utama.**

**Mind RnR?**

**semua masukan akan di terima, tapi jangan terlalu tega yaa kalau mau flame.. XD**

**Sekali lagi.. Selamat Puasa bagi yang berpuasa.. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah selama 2 minggu Itachi terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dia mengalami koma panjang setelah kecelakaan itu. Dokter berkata Itachi mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya yang menyebabkan dia masih belum menyadarkan diri hingga saat ini. Dia masih setia tertidur.

Setiap hari keluarga Uchiha, Hinata dan teman-teman Itachi menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Itachi. Berdoa dan berharap itulah yang bisa lakukan saat ini. Itachi bagaikan pangeran tidur yang enggan bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Mikoto yang paling shock ketika kecelakaan Itachi terjadi, setiap hari dia menangis dan berdoa kepada Kami-Sama agar Itachi cepat bangun dari mimpi indah atau buruknya.

Fugaku juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Itachi anak sulungnya. Setiap hari dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk putranya entah ketika jam makan siang atau sesudah pulang kantor. Kerutan di wajahnya yang terlihat tegas semakin nampak jelas di liputi juga dengan kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi, Hinata?"

"Ah,, Sasuke-Kun.." Sepertinya Hinata terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba di kamar rawat Itachi.

"Ita-Kun, masih tertidur." Jawab Hinata pelan dan raut muka yang sangat sedih.

Sasuke juga menampilkan raut wajah sedih, walau bagaimana pun Itachi adalah kakak kesayangan Sasuke, meskipun mereka mencintai wanita yang sama. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di atas meja samping kasur Itachi. Kotak itu di temukan dalam saku jas Itachi ketika kecelakaan. Sasuke sudah melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul permata berwarna ungu muda, sudah pasti itu untuk Hinata dan semuanya pun tahu. Hanya saja, mereka ingin menunggu Itachi bangun dan menyerahkannya sendiri kepada Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih setia duduk di sebelah Itachi dan menggenggam tangan Itachi. Sasuke berusaha menekan rasa cemburunya, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak ingin Itachi meninggal.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban 'tidak'.

"Aku akan menjaga Itachi, kamu juga perlu istirahat." Sasuke memakaikan jaket hitamnya ke tubuh Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin hari semakin terlihat pucat sejak terdengarnya kecelakaan Itachi.

Hinata mulai menangis dalam diam. Dia memang gadis yang lemah dan baik. Dia mungkin tidak tahan melihat penderitaan Itachi saat ini.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluk Hinata memberikan ketenangan dan berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja' melalui pelukan itu. Mereka masih terus berpelukan ketika Fugaku dan Mikoto juga ikut masuk ke kamar rawat Itachi.

"Ehem.." Fugaku berdehem.

Sasuke dan Hinata segera melepaskan pelukan itu. Hinata menyeka sisa air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto terlihat sekali wajah cantiknya yang lelah dan khawatir.

"Masih sama, Okaasan." Jawab Sasuke sesekali memandang ke arah Itachi yang masih tertidur lelap.

Mikoto menghampiri Itachi dan membelai lembut wajah Itachi yang damai.

"Bangunlah nak.. Kami semua merindukanmu." Suara Mikoto terdengar lirih dan serak.

"Sasuke antarkan Hinata pulang, setelah itu temui Otousan lagi." Fugaku menepuk lemah bahu Sasuke dan mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Otousan ingin kamu menggantikan Itachi mengurus perusahaan baru kita." Fugaku menatap onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat. Kini Fugaku dan Sasuke berada di luar kamar rawat Itachi. Tentunya setelah Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata pulang untuk beristirahat.

"Aku bersedia, tapi ada syaratnya." Tawar Sasuke serius juga menatap onyx tua milik Fugaku yang masih memancarkan sinar ketegasan.

"Hinata?" Tanya Fugaku seolah bisa membaca pikiran putra bungsunya.

"Hm."

"Aku ingin Hinata menjadi istriku ketika aku pulang nanti, tentunya setelah aku menangani perusahaan itu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Fugaku hanya menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh sulit jika putra-putra tersayangnya bisa jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang sama.

"Itachi adalah tunangan Hinata, kamu tidak bisa langsung menikahi Hinata."

"Otousan lihat sendiri, Itachi tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan peluang Itachi akan hidup .-"

"Sasuke.." Suara Fugaku terdengar sedikit membentak. Dia tahu, yaa Fugaku tahu peluang untuk Itachi bangun hanya 30%. Memikirkannya saja Fugaku tidak mau, apalagi mendengarnya kembali. Sungguh Fugaku tidak mau.

"Baik.. Kamu boleh pegang kata-kata Tousan, tetapi kamu juga harus menepati kata-katamu. Kamu akan menikahi Hinata setelah kamu selesai mengurusi perusahaan baru kita." Jawab Fugaku terdengar menyerah namun tidak ditemukan nada kebohongan.

"Arigatou Otousan." Sasuke tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke 3 setelah kepergian Sasuke untuk mengurus perusahaan Uchiha yang sebelumnya diurus Itachi. Selama itu pula Itachi belum memberikan tanda-tanda untuk bangun dari mimpinya. Siang ini udara terasa dingin. Nampaknya musim dingin akan datang lebih awal. Hinata terlihat sedang berjalan santai menuju sebuah toko bunga. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lelah dan sedih. Hinata merindukan Sasuke dan juga dia menginginkan Itachi segera sadar.

Hinata membeli beberapa jenis bunga seperti, bunga matahari, bunga aster dan bunga krisan yang kemudian di jadikan menjadi sebuah satu bucket. Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit dimana Itachi di rawat. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata hanya menunduk dan sedikit melamunkan sesuatu.

**Dugh ..**

"Ahh.. Go-Gomenasai.." Hinata segera meminta maaf kepada orang yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya. Hinata membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf juga.

"Hi-Hinata-Chan...?" Seru orang yang di tabrak Hinata.

Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan orang di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto-Kun..?" Hinata sedikit terkaget.

"Hinataaa.." Naruto segera memeluk Hinata dengan riang.

"Apa kabarmu? Kenapa kamu bisa di Tokyo?" Lanjut Naruto riang lagi, masih memeluk Hinata.

"A-Ano Naruto-Kun.." Hinata hanya bisa blushing karena di peluk oleh Naruto di depan umum dengan orang-orang yang lalu lalang memperhatikan mereka karena suara Naruto yang nyaring.

"Ahh.. Ahaahaha.. Gomen ne.." Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ne.. Bunga itu.. Untuk siapa?" Introgasi Naruto lagi.

"Ah.. Ini.. Untuk Ita-Kun.." Hinata menatap nanar bunga itu dengan pandangan sedih dan Naruto seolah merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu.

"Gomen.."

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Kamu mau kemana? Aku antarkan?" Tawar Naruto.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit.. Jika Naruto-Kun tidak sibuk, boleh." Hinata menerima ajakan Naruto.

"Ayo.." Naruto segera menarik Hinata menuju mobilnya yang di parkir di toko kue. Awalnya Naruto ingin berjalan santai karena memang udaranya sedang sejuk dan tanpa sengaja malah bertemu dengan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah saling mengenal ketika Hinata masih berada di New York pada saat berumur 17 tahun, meskipun mereka bertemu hanya selama 2 minggu. Ketika itu Naruto datang berlibur bersama dengan ke dua orang tuanya. Naruto sempat tersasar ketika itu dan akhirnya bertemu Hinata yang ternyata sedang melakukan jalan-jalan sore. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di Central Park.

Naruto sungguh bersyukur saat itu bertemu dengan Hinata yang juga orang Jepang. Naruto sedikit kesulitan untuk menggunakan bahasa inggris. Semenjak itu Naruto sering mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya berkeliling New york, tentu saja Neji dan Hanabi terkadang mengekor. Namun tidak ada rasa cinta di antara mereka, hanya sebatas sahabat atau mungkin saudara.

.

.

.

"I-Itachiiii...?" Naruto shock sekali ketika melihat Itachi yang dimaksud Hinata 'Ita-Kun' kini terbaring lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto-Kun kenal?" Hinata juga terkejut ketika Naruto menyebut nama Itachi.

"Tentu saja.. Dia itu kakak Sasuke.. Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku Hinata." Naruto menatap sedih dengan kondisi Itachi, namun dia juga penasaran. Selama ini dia melewatkan begitu banyak peristiwa. Sasuke juga tidak menghubunginya mengenai kecelakaan Itachi.

"Baiklah.. Tapi mungkin di luar." Hinata segera mengganti bunga dalam pot dengan bunga yang baru di belinya, kemudian dia segera keluar kamar di susul oleh Naruto. Naruto melihat Itachi sekilas sebelum dia menutup pintunya.

**Skip time ...**

"Ja-Jadi kamu itu tunangan Itachi? Da-dan si Teme itu juga mencintaimu? Argh..." Naruto menggaruk frustasi rambut kuningnya. Akhirnya dia mengerti setelah Hinata sudah mengulang cerita selama 2 kali.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mendapatkan kartu undangan pertunangan Itachi saat itu, namun dia tidak menyangka Hinatalah tunangan Itachi. Kenapa? Karena Naruto lupa membaca nama pendamping wanitanya.

"Lalu Sakura-Chan putus juga dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke mencintaimu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Maaf Naruto-Kun.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Dia kembali merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sakura.

"Bukan salahmu Hinata. Ini memang Teme yang ceroboh dan aku tahu dia sering mencari data tentang seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak kecil, namun aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau wanita yang dia cari adalah dirimu. Sungguh.." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"A-Aku.. Hampir membuat Sakura-San mati karena bunuh diri." Air mata Hinata mulai tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Apa? Sakura-Chan? Bunuh diri? Mencoba?" Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Awas si Teme itu, akan ku lelehkan otaknya dengan coklat-coklat valentine nanti." Ujar Naruto semangat sedikit kesal.

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto yang sedang semangatnya ingin melelehkan otak Sasuke.

"Awas saja nanti ketika dia pulang." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kamu lucu Naruto-Kun." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sifat Naruto yang tidak berubah.

"Syukurlah kamu tidak menangis lagi.. Aku tahu bebanmu berat Hinata.. Tapi tetaplah tegar dan terus tersenyumlah." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lima jari, membuat Hinata blushing sesaat.

'Arigatou Naruto-Kun.'

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke melalui telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sasuke-Kun sendiri?" Tanya Hinata balik. Ini adalah seminggu sudah kepergian Sasuke dan Itachi juga belum sadarkan diri. Setiap hari Sasuke selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menghubungi Hinata sekedar menanyakan kabar Hinata dan Itachi. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang selalu bersemu merah ketika Sasuke menghubunginya. Sungguh Hinata jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke entah sejak kapan, namun dia harus memendam cintanya itu demi Itachi.

"Lusa aku akan pulang.. Kamu merindukanku?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit menggoda Hinata.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah membayangkan Sasuke akan segera pulang dan memeluknya, menghirup aroma maskulin khas Sasuke yang menenangkan. Sungguh Hinata sangat merindukan Sasuke, demi apapun.

"A-aku.." Jawab Hinata gugup dan Sasuke tahu Hinata kini pasti sedang merona karenanya.

"Aku tahu jawabanmu.. Aku harus bekerja lagi.. Jangan lupa istirahat cukup.. Aishiteru." Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

'Aishiteru.' Perkataan Sasuke terus tergiang di kepala Hinata, membuat senyuman kecil tipis menghiasi wajah Hinata.

'Aishiteru Sasuke-Kun.' Hinata menggenggam ponsel kecil miliknya dan tiba-tiba menitikkan air mata kesedihan.

.

.

.

"Sakura.. Apa yang kamu lakukan? Ini sudah botol ke 5. Kamu mabuk.." Tegur Ino sedikit kesal melihat sahabatnya melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya pada minum-minuman keras.

"Kamu tahu apa Ino pig.. Hikk.." Jawab Sakura dengan gaya mabuknya di depan meja bar.

"Ayo kita pulang.. Sungguh kamu seperti bukan Sakura yang aku kenal." Ino segera membayar semua minuman keras yang diminum Sakura dan merangkulnya menuju mobil.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-Kun.. Sungguh mencintaimu.." Gumam Sakura lirih dengan mata terpejam ketika sedang di bopong Ino.

"Kamu bicara apa sih Sakura. Lupakan pria brengsek itu. Kamu masih memiliki banyak teman pria. Sungguh malang nasibmu.." Ujar Ino sedih melihat sahabatnya begitu terluka dan kesal begitu Sakura masih mengharapkan Sasuke yang sudah melukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-Kun." Sakura seperti tidak mendengar celotehan Ino dan terus bergumam hal yang membuat kuping Ino panas. Jika Ino mau melihat Sakura maka dia akan melihat tetesan air mata dari sudut mata Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sudah baikkan?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aww.. Kepalaku.." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Tentu saja, Sakura yang jarang menegak minuman alkohol langsung menghajar 5 botol. Cukup kuat Sakura untuk kategori pemula. Siang ini Sakura terkena **hangover** dasyat.

"Pelan-pelan.. Ini aspirin, minumlah." Ino membantu Sakura untuk duduk bersender dan menyodorkan 2 butir aspirin dengan segelas air hangat.

"Arigatou Ino." Ucap Sakura setelah meminum obat itu.

"Kamu itu sungguh merepotkanku.. Hahhh.." Ino menghela nafas panjang melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Sakura terpaksa harus menginap di apartemen Ino karena tidak mungkin membawa Sakura yang mabuk berat untuk pulang kerumah atau jika Ino ingin melihat Sakura di guyur air dingin malam hari oleh ibu Sakura.

"Gomen ne.." Sakura memijit pelan keningnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Lupakan Uchiha itu, mulailah hidupmu yang baru.. Itachi sekarat dan kemungkinan Sasuke akan menggantikan posisi Itachi.. Semua tahu hal itu.." Bukan hal sulit bagi Ino untuk mendapatkan informasi seperti itu, mengingat semua topik tentang Uchiha adalah berita teratas di koran, televisi, radio, majalah dan gosip dari mulut ke mulut.

"Aku.." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Dia memilih melihat dalam selimut yang dia pakai daripada menatap mata sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu semua berat, Baka.. Tapi ku mohon jangan pernah lagi siksa dirimu.." Ino menepuk pelan kepala Sakura dan ikut menatap sedih sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi.. Semakin aku mencoba, maka semakin sulit dan semakin pula obsesi gilaku tentang cinta ini." Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya. Suara terdengar serak.

Hati Sakura tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan pikiran Sakura. Sebagaimana ingin Sakura melupakan Sasuke, maka semakin Sakura menginginkan Sasuke dan Sakura juga semakin jatuh ke dalam kegelapan hidupnya.

"Hiruplah udara segar sore ini. Bagaimana? Mungkin nanti kamu akan lebih tenang." Tawar Ino.

"Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk." Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan santai sore ini, menikmati semua toko-toko yang tersedia. Sakura terlihat lebih ceria dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura melihat Hinata yang sedang membeli bunga. Sakura meminta ijin kepada Ino untuk menghampiri Ino dan dia akan pulang sendiri.

"Hai.." Sapa Sakura lembut, sepertinya Hinata tidak mengetahui kedatangan Sakura.

"Ah.. Sa-Sakura-San." Hinata sedikit kaget dan segera memberi salam kepada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu sungkan.." Ujar Sakura tersenyum "Bunga itu untuk Itachi?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hm.. Sakura-San juga ingin membeli bunga?" Tanya Hinata basa basi.

"Ah.. Iyaa.. Aku ingin membeli beberapa bunga untuk menghiasi kamarku." Bohong Sakura sambil mencoba mencari beberapa bunga.

"Mau ku bantu carikan?" Tawar Hinata sambil menunggu bunganya selesai.

"Eh.. Boleh.." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

'Hinata cantik, lembut, sopan.. Pantas saja Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadanya.' Pikir Sakura dalam hati melihat Hinata yang serius membantu memilihkan bunga untuk Sakura. 'Sejak awal aku memang sudah kalah.'

"Ah.. Bagaimana jika tanaman hias bambu ini?" Tawar Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Ini.. Boleh juga.." Sakura segera mengambil tanaman hias itu dan menyerahkannya ke kasir. Hinata juga mengambil karangan bunganya.

"Ano, Hinata.. Bolehkah aku ikut menjenguk Itachi-San?" Tanya Sakura ragu ketika mereka sudah berada di luar toko.

"Tentu saja.." Hinata tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

"Hinata.. Apa kamu mencintai Itachi?" Sakura mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kembali mengenai perasaan Hinata. Kini mereka berada di sebuah kantin rumah sakit setelah Sakura menjenguk Itachi.

Hinata memilih bungkam untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Hinata memilih melihat permukaan teh hangat yang ada di genggamannya.

"Maaf.." Sakura menghela nafas pendek dan ikut terdiam.

"Aku.. Mencintai Sasuke-Kun.. Maaf.." Ujar Hinata kecil, namun Sakura masih bisa menangkap suara itu. Sakura segera membelalakan matanya menatap Hinata yang masih setia menunduk.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf saya lamaa update itu karena saya menjalani masa training lagi... T..T

Ini sudah saya update langsung sampai 2 chapter dan tamat...

Selamat menikmati ya semua... XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ita-Kun.. Kapan kamu akan bangun?" Hinata membelai wajah tenang Itachi.

"Apa kamu tidak merindukan kami semua? A-apa kamu tidak merindukan.. Ku?" Suara Hinata semakin terdengar lirih dan serak karena menahan tangis.

"Ita-Kun.. Akankah kamu memaafkanku?" Kali ini Hinata memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Itachi dan meletakkan di pipi kirinya. Air mata telah mengalir dari mata Hinata.

"A-Aku.. Hikss.. Maafkanlah aku yang menyakitimu, tapi aku.. Mencintai Sasuke-Kun.. Hikss.. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba melupakannya aku tidak bisa.. Maafkanlah aku.. Hikss.. Sungguh.."

.

.

.

**'Gelap.. Semua nampak gelap..'**

**'Dimanakah ini ?'**

**'Apakah tidak ada cahaya di sini ?'**

**'Sudah berapa lama aku di sini ?'**

**'Lalu ...'**

**'Aku ini siapa ...?'**

**'Aku...'**

_**"Hikss.. Maafkanlah aku yang menyakitimu.."**_

**'Suara itu ?'**

**'Siapa ? Hei... Kenapa menangis..'**

_**"Tapi aku.. Mencintai Sasuke-Kun.. Hikss.."**_

**'Lagi, terdengar lagi.. Sasuke?'**

**'Hinata ...'**

**'...'**

.

.

.

Silau.. Itu adalah tangkapan pertama dari mata Itachi ketika dia membuka matanya. Semua terasa menyilaukan. Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela kamar tanpa adanya halangan.

Itachi menutup dan membuka matanya kembali. Semua terasa berat bagi Itachi. Akhirnya Itachi berhasil melihat dengan jelas dan mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar yang serba putih dan bukan kamarnya. Itachi menangkap sosok Hinata yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tangan mungil Hinata masih menggenggam tangan besar Itachi.

Itachi kembali teringat akan kecelakaannya malam itu dan setelah itu dia lupa. Itachi berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangannya namun semua terasa kaku, tentu saja sudah hampir sebulan Itachi tertidur tidak sadarkan diri. Namun Itachi tetap mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya perlahan.

"Hi..na..ta.." Suara Itachi terdengar begitu kecil dan serak. Sekali lagi Itachi mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

Rupanya gerakan kecil dan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu bisa membuat Hinata untuk bergerak dan membuka matanya. Hinata mengucek matanya dan menguap kecil. Pandangan Hinata kemudian beralih ke arah Itachi yang sudah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Hinata merasa sedang bermimpi.

Itachi sudah sadar..

"I-Ita-Kun.." Hinata mencoba mencubit dirinya sendiri dan memang sakit..

"Ini bukan mimpi.." Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan segera memeluk pelan Itachi. Itachi masih belum bisa membalas pelukan Hinata karena semua ototnya terasa sangat kaku.

Itachi bisa merasakan baju nya basah karena tangisan Hinata. Hinata menangis bahagia.

"Go..men.." Suara Itachi masih terdengar serak..

"Ah.. Aku akan panggilkan dokter.." Hinata segera melepas pelukannya dan berlari keluar kamar mencari seorang dokter.

.

.

.

Semua anggota Uchiha sudah hadir malam ini, termasuk Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sudah sampai di Jepang 2 hari lalu. Awalnya dia ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Hinata, jadi selama ini dia tinggal apartemen pribadi miliknya. Namun malah Sasuke yang mendapatkan kejutan ketika datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Itachi sudah sadar dari komanya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja nak?" Mikoto terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Itachi. Dia begitu bahagia ketika mendengar Itachi putra sulung kesayangannya sudah siuman.

"Hm.. Okaasan terlihat lelah.." Suara Itachi sudah mulai normal, namun dia tetap harus mengikuti berbagai kegiatan terapi pemulihan, terutama untuk otot-otot nya yang kaku.

Mikoto menggeleng kepalanya "Okaasan terlihat bahagia.." Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Mikoto.

Fugaku terlihat tenang melihat Itachi yang juga sudah sadarkan diri. Sasuke dan Hinata ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Gomen.. Membuat kalian semua khawatir.." Ucap Itachi pelan.

"Tapi.. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian.." Lanjut Itachi.

"Apa itu nak?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku.." Itachi nampak berpikir sejenak. "Ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Hinata dan memilih Sasuke untuk menjadi pendamping Hinata." Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke yang terkejut dengan penuturan itu. Semua terkejut juga mendengarnya.

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Aku yakin Otousan.." Itachi menatap serius Fugaku. "Aku ingin pengobatanku di lakukan di Canada dan setelah itu akan menetap di sana untuk membangun perusahaan baru Uchiha. Bukankah di sana belum ada perusahan Uchiha?" Lanjut Itachi di selingi candaan.

"Jika itu memang sudah keputusanmu. Baiklah.." Fugaku tahu sifat Itachi. Satu-satunya hanya mengabulkan keinginan Itachi dan menepuk pundak Itachi seolah berkata 'semua baik-baik saja.'

"Sasuke bahagiakanlah Hinata.." Pesan Itachi tersenyum..

"Terima kasih Aniki.." Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Hinata.. Berbahagialah dengan Sasuke dan bahagiakan Sasuke.." Itachi tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Jika seseorang tahu, mata Itachi menyiratkan patah hati dan kesedihan.

"Ita-Kun.." Hinata hanya menatap Itachi nanar. Bagaimana mungkin? Semua bermunculan di pikiran Hinata.

"Besok kamu akan segera berangkat ke Canada. Okaasan akan mengantarkanmu nak.." Mikoto kembali membuka suara.

"Hai.."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap langit malam musim gugur. Malam ini langit begitu cerah, bintang dan bulan bersinar dengan indahnya.

"Aku.. Bingung.." Jawab Hinata ragu.

"Hm?"

"Aku seperti hidup dalam semua rencana yang selalu tiba-tiba. Tidak ada waktu untukku menentukan semuanya. Semua selalu tiba-tiba dan membuatku bingung." Ujar Hinata seolah menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Hm."

"Tapi aku akan selalu menemanimu." Lanjut Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut.

"Bolehkah aku meminta 1 hal darimu Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Hm?"

"Kumohon.. Cintailah aku selamanya.." Suara Hinata terdengar seperti cicitan anak tikus karena malu sekali mengucapkan hal itu. Wajah Hinata merah padam, namun Sasuke masih bisa menangkap jelas suara Hinata dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"As you wish My Princess." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata, sontak membuat Hinata merasa merinding dan semakin merona.. Namun, Sasuke menyukainya.. Sangat menyukainya..

.

.

.

**THE END..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ini untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perbincangan antara Sakura dan Hinata.**

**Ketika Hinata sudah jujur dengan perasaannya mengenai Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menyerah. Dia akhirnya merestui hubungan itu. Sebagaimana pun Sakura sudah kalah di awal. Mungkin benar untuk membuka lembaran baru. Bahkan Sakura menyemangati Hinata untuk juga jujur tentang perasaannya kepada Itachi, setelah itu Sakura ijin pamit pulang. Sakura sempat menangis ketika keluar dari rumah sakit, namun Sakura hanya berharap menemukan kebahagiaan terbaik untuk dirinya, Sasuke, Hinata dan Itachi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End ...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***This story for Sakura and Naruto***

Sakura menapaki jalan yang di laluinya menuju sebuah cafe favoritnya. Dia sudah merelakan untuk melepas Sasuke dan menyemangati Hinata untuk bersama Sasuke. Sedikit berat dan sulit memang tapi... Ini mungkin jalan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.. Memang cinta itu buta dan terkadang tidak harus saling memiliki..

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Na-Naruto.. ?" Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat sahabatnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak dijumpainya. Dimata Sakura sekarang Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih berwibawa dengan jas, kemeja berdasi, khas seorang CEO handal.

"Aku rindu sekali Sakura-Chan.. Apa kabarmu? Kenapa malam-malam begini kamu masih berkeliaran?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan memeluk Sakura erat. Untungnya malam ini tidak terlalu banyak pejalan kaki.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku dulu.." Pinta Sakura yang melihat kanan kiri takut mendapat banyak tatapan aneh.

"Ahahaha.. Gomen..." Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menyengir dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal..

"Kamu sekarang terlihat lebih hebat Naruto." Puji Sakura sambil menyikut dada Naruto.

"Aw.. I-Ittai.." Naruto mengelus dadanya yang di sikut oleh Sakura..

"Ahh.. Go-Gomen Naruto.. Aku tidak sengaja.. Apakah sesakit itu?." Sakura sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Hehe.. Aku bercanda.." Ujar Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sakura.

"Kau ini.." Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto keras karena kesal.

"Ittaiiii..." Kali ini Naruto beneran kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Rasakan itu sudah mengerjaiku.." Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan melirik Naruto yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sakura menarik seulas senyum.

'Kamu tidak pernah berubah Naruto.' Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hmm.. Mencari udara segar.." Jawab Naruto sambil memegangi dagunya, nampaknya Naruto sendiri tidak yakin apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk berjalan-jalan menghirup udara.

"Kamu sendiri? Tidak baik gadis secantikmu berkeliaran malam-malam begini." Ujar Naruto serius.

Sakura merona begitu mendengar Naruto berkata dirinya cantik. Rasanya Sakura berdebar-debar tidak jelas.

"A-Aku.. Ingin makan sesuatu. Aku lapar.." Ujar Sakura gugup dan jawab asal.

"Benarkah? Aku juga lapar.. Bagaimana jika ramen?" Tanya Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah.. Tapi kamu traktir.. Ayooo... Ahhahaa.." Sakura berjalan terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa lebih ringan, mungkinkah pertemuannya dengan Naruto?

"Ah.. Aku lupa menarik uang.. Sepertinya aku harus hutang dulu kepada Sakura.. Tapi yaaa sudahlah..." Naruto segera menutup dompetnya yang kosong dan berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. "Tunggu Sakuraaa-Channnn..."

Sepertinya inilah kisah awal Naruto dan Sakura..

.

.

.

**The End...**

* * *

Akhir kata aku ingin mengucapkan Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca dan pemberi komentar, yang fav dan follow..

Terima kasih banyak..

Saya juga ingin mnegucapkan Minal Aidin Walfaidzin, Mohon maaf lahir batin.. Jika ada salah mohon di maafkan...

Saya minta maaf karena ga bisa balas semua review kalian.. Namun saya selalu baca review kalian dan itu sebagai semangat saya menulis meskipun Fanfic saya masih abal-abal.. Terima Kasih... :*

Untuk Sequel.. saya sedikit sulit membuat sequel, namun cerita yang 'Snowdrop' belum selesai karena masih banyak tanda tanya... akan saya selesaikan segera dan juga cerita 'Winter Bell'.

Akhir kata lagi Hontou ni Arigatou Minna... :*


End file.
